Forbidden Desires
by iHeart1202
Summary: Elena Gilbert struggles to handle the death of her parents while dealing with the frustration of being soul guardian to her adolescent brother Jeremy. There was only one thing her life wasn't expecting: Damon Salvatore. Her new boss, and nine years her senior. Will she be able to control her forbidden desires from surfacing? human/All rights/characters go to Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Desires**

"At the sky fall when it crumbles. We will stand tall and face it all together, at Skyfall." ~Adele, Skyfall

The pain won't last.

That's what they had told her. The traces of memories she had left of others slurs and comments about her constant tragedy had always been met with the simple phrase: _time heals_.

If she heard that one more time she would lose it.

Elena knew deep down somewhere this might be true but the reality of her state of mind clung to the truth: _she was an orphan_.

Nothing and no one would ever understand that completely. They tried. Her friends Caroline and Bonnie were always ready to give her a daily dose of "hang in there!" And "don't give up." Although Elena knew their intentions were pure, her mind and heart still fought to give a damn about holding on to the hope of healing. That was how it was, and she was content to spend her days going through the motions and faking a smile. After all who would really know she cried every night? Who would question? Except maybe her brother Jeremy, but he'd been spiraling down of his own accord. Anyways, Elena was accepting it. Pushing forward.

Until him.

_Damon Salvatore._

Even his name was a warning sign. _Demon_. Elena didn't seem to care. He came blazing into her life one day with his raven black hair, and piercing blue eyes that saw right through her armor. She later found it was because he had a few secrets of his own. He'd lost his family too. Because of that he saw right through her. To her very core, and tore down all the walls shed built to shut out the world around her.

She'd met him in the most unlikely of places: her front porch.

Seeming to be delivering a message to her blundering brother about his non-existent shifts at The Grill, Damon, being the manager, had seemed to be fed up with his understaffed employees. Although Jeremy was a loner and a stoner he still seemed to be his best worker. So Damon had done the only likely thing to do in a small working class town, he made a house call.

Knocking on the door to the Gilbert house had been one of simple curiosity and motivation to find a way to get Jeremy back on his feet. While it helped Damon find his own sanity though a less hostile work environment. What he was not expecting was to see a half dressed, doe eyed, beautiful girl answering the door.

Half dressed was putting it bluntly. Her mid drift tank and sleeper short shorts left little to his active imagination. Damon found himself lost in looking at the beautiful creature in front of him. She seemed to be intrigued by him as well, although he was the stranger knocking on her door at 10 o'clock at night.

"Hey, I'm sorry I was looking for Jeremy Gilbert. I was told this was his residence?"

Elena fought for words taking in the beautiful stranger in front of her. She could've sworn a simple look from him made her mind stop completely. Elena was instantly attracted to him. His body seemed rock hard while his voice was a smooth as velvet. "OH...yeah he's here hold on...Jer!" She cried out while turning and searching for something to cover up her jammies.

Great. Elena thought yelling for her brother a second time. Way to answer the door in your pajamas! GAHHH! Why had Caroline even asked her to come over for a sleepover? After all they were seniors now. Hadn't she grown out of this phase? If only she had. Then she wouldn't be answering the door in half naked apparel. She reached for her robe on the couch and covered up her slightly flushed olive skin. _That's better_, she thought, relieved to have something available.

Turning back towards the door she went to tell the man to come in. Yet somehow he had already made his way inside and closed the door.

"Oh I'm sorry." Elena said as she almost collided with him. Their eyes locked and she struggled to find words. "I can go tell my brother you're here Mr...?" She paused waiting for him to fill in the pause of silence surrounding them. She searched his deep blue eyes and waited to hear his name. The name she knew would change her forever.

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. I'm the manager over at The Grill. I just wanted to check on Jeremy since he's been missing so many days of work lately." He said sardonically his gaze holding fast onto her.

"Oh well it's very considerate of you to come all the way here Mr. Salvatore." She said letting his surname roll off her lips like butter. His insides clenched at her words. Jesus. This woman could make his day and nights better just by her voice. Something told him he wouldn't mind her company any night. Lost in her brown eyes...her smooth long brown hair through his fingers, and those legs that went on for days around his waist, her smoky voice screaming his name as he took her. He struggled to remember why he was here...

"Call me Damon." He said clearing his throat as he leaned towards her and asked," I'm sorry I don't believe you've told me who you are?" He stood looking her luscious and slender body up and down. How she could be both he'd never know.

_One word Salvatore: __**jail bait**_. His thoughts screamed at him. God she couldn't be more than 17. Him being a whopping 27 made him feel ancient compared to the innocent beauty before him.

"I'm sorry, I'm Elena. Jeremy's sister and newly soul guardian." Elena replied in a clipped tone.

Feeling out of the loop had never been a feeling Damon appreciated. Having just moved back into town a few months ago, he had not yet learned of all of his workers back-stories, especially the Gilbert's.

"Guardian? You can't be more than..." His voice drifted off as Elena crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"18. Yes. Our parents are no longer with us." Elena said, doing her best to fight the hole in her chest from swallowing her up.

Looking at the broken girl in front of him Damon suddenly felt a kinship with her. For it had been years but the loss of his family still weighed heavy on his mind and heart.

"I'm sorry for your loss Elena." Damon said, reaching out to brush back a strand of her long brown hair that had drifted in front of her eyes. His hand tucked the silky piece behind her ear lingering there for a moment. The second their skins touched both of them felt a pull like magnets, and Elena never wanted him to stop looking at her this way. Like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever beheld, and gazing upon her was his only way to breathe. She knew this because he did the same to her. Shocking her senses back into reality. Her heart seemed to be drumming louder by the second.

Suddenly they both drifted from their trance as Jeremy made his appearance at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mr. Salvatore what brings you to our house of horrors?" Jeremy said sarcastically.

Damon dropped his hand from Elena's hair as if it had burned him and put on his best professional voice. Turning to look at Jeremy he said,

"Jeremy," he spoke dismissing Elena from his field of vision so he could focus on why he was really there. She quietly slipped into the living room giving them time to discuss Jeremy's inability to call in. Elena sighed and grabbed a book, along with a throw, and sank into her favorite armchair. Hoping she appeared to be reading when in reality she couldn't stop her eyes from straying to the new man in front of her. She listened as he explained his reasoning for being there.

"I've been needing to speak with you regarding your position at the Grill. Right now we've been extremely understaffed. Personally I would fire your ass for your procrastinating ways and your inability to call in. However, you're the only one who knows how to coach the new employees. So I guess we're stuck with you until I can locate a replacement. So I'll need you to come in tomorrow."

"No can do pops. I'm fairly certain you're not that desperate. After all, Matt Donovan could always show up." Jeremy replied in apathy while tugging at the stair rail post next to him and avoiding all chances for eye contact.

"Matt had a family emergency. We could really use you. Come on don't be a dick." Damon let out losing his patients with this uncaring adolescent.

Damon continued lecturing Jeremy on his importance to care for the things in his life while Elena enjoyed the show from afar. Elena drank him in. Black shirt, and dark jeans: the fitted kind. She could practically see his six-pack through his button down shirt. To think all she would have to do to see them was tear open his shirt and run her hands over his perfect smooth skin...she couldn't help it. Mystic Falls had never seen the likes of him. Not in a million years.

Elena felt her mind wander to dark fantasies...all of them including him.

Images of his hands grasping her by her shoulders, and pulling them into a dark room. Whispers of gratification, and needing each other. Tangles of lips, limbs, and their bodies crying out in ecstasy as he thrusted into her again and again…

Elena suddenly slipped out of these thoughts when she saw Damon storming towards the front door.

"You know if you were half as good as your reputation you might be worth my time. I can see now you have other priorities involving lying around in your own personal cloud of smoke. You're fired!" He said opening the door, he grabbed the side and leaned back stating: "Let me know how _that_ works for you, and give me a call when you _man up_!" he said storming out while slamming the door behind him.

"Well fuck you too!" Jeremy yelled towards the very closed door.

The one Elena prayed was still open for him.

_Damon Salvatore._

_*NOTE*_

**_Well there it is…my first chapter of my first fanfic. I sure hope you all are enjoying it! I'm having so much fun writing it, and it seems to have really taken off. This fanfic is rated M for adult content/language/ and lemon smuttiness for DELENA action in later chapters. Please continue to read, and review! Thanks so much! ~iHeart1202_**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're completely off limits for more reasons than just one. But I can't stop." ~ Wonder, Lauren Aquilina

Ch.2

It had been so long since some one had cared. Cared enough to put Jeremy in his place. He knew it and so did she. They both continued to stare at the door in silence for a moment. Realizing that they both had missed it so much. It had been enough, enough to tip Elena's temper over the edge.

Jeremy was the first to break the silence.

"Elena, I'm done with this. I'll see you later." He said walking towards the door and reaching for the handle.

Elena's blood boiled at his apathetic nature. She knew what they had been though, but hadn't he forgotten she was here too? She stood up from her chair and stepped towards him.

"Don't you dare Jeremy Gilbert! You go back to that Grill and beg that man to take you back."

"I really don't think you get it. I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS."

"Jer, I really don't think that's a good idea. We really need this money! God why have you been so spirally this week? Like you couldn't possibly care what happens to you or me."

"Oh spare me the lecture Elena. You're not Dad and even if you were I'd still go. So don't fucking follow me." He said pulling open the door, and slamming it behind him. Elena slumped back into the chair she had stood in front of feeling helpless. This is going to be impossible she thought.

Just then her phone buzzed to life with a text from Caroline:

Care: I'm on my way over bitch and I've got the goods! Get ready for a girls night!

Elena responded quickly, her fingers hovering over her smart phone with ease.

Lena: Hurry! Have I got someone to fill you in on ;)

Care: OOOH INTRIGUE ;) can't wait to hear all about it! Glad to see you're using smilies again!

Elena sighed...of course Caroline would say that. Although she wasn't the emoji queen she still pulled out the old smilies when she felt like it. She simply hadn't wanted to in quite some time. She smiled thinking to herself of who had been the reason for that change, and the one person who had made her smile for the first time in months.

_Damon._

He was mysterious, sexy as hell, completely 100% off limits, and she couldn't help but be drawn to him. Those piercing baby blues were enough to make you get lost in a daze for hours. Her pulse raced as she thought about what he could do to her in those few hours….

She obviously knew somewhere inside there was no way he was available, in more ways then one. He had to have been at least 5 year her senior, and on top of it her brother's boss. Which at the moment was the only job that was their main source of income. Elena sighed knowing that in a few months their inheritance would bottom out. Sure they had a house for now, but only because it was paid off, and left in the Gilbert name. With gears turning in her mind Elena got an idea. If Jeremy wasn't going to help out Damon, she would. Hopefully, in more ways than just one.

_24 hours earlier… _

Matt Donovan was pissed. This had to be the worst day of his entire existence. It all began with a phone call. "Hey Matty!" sang out the familiar tune of his mother and sister. "You'll never guess where we are!"

"At the store?" Matt asked groggily, waking up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"We're going to Bermuda Matty! We're at the airport right now." came his sister Vikki's voice. Matt stared in to the distance clutching the phone to his ear.

"How is that possible? I just saw you two last night for my shift at the Grill."

"Well, we met some real cuties and decided to go for it. I mean I just graduated…barely. And mom needed to get away so no big deal right?"

Right. Huge deal, since rent was due this week. He glanced at his emails noting the eviction notices, and the urgent reminders to pay for utilities.

"How are you affording this Vick?" Matt asked standing up from the bed, his anger seething in his veins.

"Mom of course!" stated Vikki without a care in the world.

"Oh we gotta go, we're boarding! Later." Matt heard a squeal of delight and then nothing. _What am I going to do? _His thoughts screamed.

Glancing at the clock on his nightstand.

_11:20_

It read, as he swore and grabbed his clothes. He was going to be late for work. Putting on his shirt and slacks he grabbed his phone and dialed. Holding his breath as he waited for one of his bosses to pick up. Luckily Damon did or he might have had a heart attack.

"Hello?" sang out Damon's voice. Matt was so relieved he'd gotten a hold of someone. Anyone who was sane would do.

"Hey boss. I'm coming in late, but I'll be right there!"

"Alright Donovan, but you better not stand me up like one of your prom dates." Replied Damon, attempting to be funny, when he was really dead serious. Jeremy hadn't shown up yet, surprise surprise, and Damon was in desperate need for some helpers on the Lunch rush.

He was getting sick of this. Even his most reliable workers like Matthew Donovan were coming in late. He was starting to think this job was a means to an end. I mean finding a job in this town was hard enough. Did this one really have to be this stressful? Hanging up with Matt, Damon stepped in for the third time this week waiting on tables. Not that he minded, he had bussed a few tables himself back in college at NYU. However, he did not expect this job to be so taxing, considering he was only doing it while he got his career off the ground in photography.

The rest of the day was a blur for Damon. Matt had come in and helped him host, wait tables, and serve. While there was no sign of Gilbert. Had he fallen off the face of the earth?! Attempting to call him was also out of the question, since they went straight to voicemail.

_Talk about being stood up_. Thought Damon as Matt waved at him while leaving for the night. They had just closed up at 10:00, hoping to save many from disappointment. After all if no one was going to show up to work, what use was it really to keep the doors open? His boss, Alaric Saltzman, had been on vacation and left him with the keys to the kingdom anyway. What did it matter really?

Damon locked up and fumed. He was going to find that little Gilbert and put some sense into him if it was the last thing he did. Looking up his information he began walking towards the white house on the corner block.

_His ass is grass_, thought Damon as he knocked on the door, and watched as his life began to change in an instant. Funny how all it took to change his day was a beautiful girl with deep brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm following the map that leads to you…there's nothing I can do…following…following." Maps, Maroon 5

Ch. 3

_Now..._

Damon stormed out of the Gilbert house with a rage he could barely recognize. The first question that rose to his mind as he walked towards the Grill was how Elena could be related to such a procrastinating dick, and how Jeremy had a sister that looked like _that._

Elena.

Even her name was sexy. Fitting, since he knew from now on he wouldn't be thinking of anyone else. The concept surprised him since his last relationship had ended in nothing but shattered souls, and heartbreak. Something told him whatever this new emotion was rising to the surface; it would be worth fighting for.

Damon reached the end of the street and dialed Alaric. Letting him know that they would now have even more of a job search than they had anticipated would put him in some serious shit, he knew. But there was no unearthly way they could depend on Jeremy Gilbert one more day.

This day had been hell, for the most part, and he was determined to never repeat it.

Although there were parts he would be reliving over and over tonight.

Elena's pajamas, her body, her deep brown eyes, and her silky brown hair that reached the end of her back. Damon found himself wondering how it would feel to have his fingers in her hair….her lips clinging to his…

_Stop it Damon…_he thought_. She's a teenager! For God's sakes she's barely out of Mystic Falls High. Illegal. Forbidden. But only for a couple of years…No!_

As the war raged on inside his mind he did his best to push it down for now.

Getting a hard on was out of the question especially while you called your boss. He made note of it to think about it later.

He dialed Rick and waited for him to pick up as he trudged further down the street. His feet were hitting the pavement to their own familiar beat, while the wind blew gently through the trees. Considering the hellish ordeal of the day the weather this summer was surprisingly pleasant. He loved the summertime, mostly because he felt he captured the most beautiful images throughout the duration of the season. True, winter, fall, and spring were also breath taking, but he couldn't help thinking of summers as new beginnings. What better way to show it than to capture it? He made a note to himself to get some more film as he listened to the phone ringing again and going to voicemail. He decided to leave a message. After all, he knew he would get yelled at either way.

"Hey Rick, so here's the deal. I sort of lost my temper today. Don't worry I didn't rip anyone's throat out…yet. But I did fire little Gilbert. So call me when you want to tear me a new one. Bye!" Damon hung up his phone and stowed it away in his back pocket.

Just then he felt a reassuring buzz in his pants. Damon smirked, and answered not even bothering to look at the caller. He'd just assumed that he'd hear Alaric's voice at the end of the line. Not giving Alaric the upper hand Damon began speaking into the phone first.

"Chill scardy cat I'm sure you'd love to rip me a new one but let me just explain…" Damon stated waiting to hear Alaric's rant through the phone.

Which is why he was surprised to hear a familiar husky voice in his ear once more that night.

"Damon?" Elena's voice came out in a questioning tone.

Damon stopped dead in his tracks, and tried to remember their encounter. _Had he given her his number? _He thought_, I don't recall…then how…?_

"Yes…?" he asked afraid to assume who was calling him. He glanced at his phone, and saw: Little Gilbert…connected. It had to be her! But why had she called?

His mind started to leap to dangerous, and lustful assumptions when she said. "Mr. Salvatore, this is Elena Gilbert. I wanted to apologize for Jeremy. He really is just going through a rough time. I know that isn't your problem, but I'm willing to offer up a solution to the one you seem to be in."

Damon was intrigued. "All right little lady, what can _you_ do for _me_?" he asked his voice sinking low. He knew he was being seductive, but he couldn't help it. This woman could make the Pope break his vows of celibacy.

"Since Jer…I mean Jeremy has been…um…" Elena dragged out her voice not sure of the professional way to put it. Damon embellished, "Fired. Pink slipped. We're going in a different direction, not picking up his options…take your pick I have more." Elena laughed into the phone remembering a childhood movie he seemed to be quoting.

"Wow I never expected that." She said, realizing that had been the first time she'd laughed since the accident. Truly laughed.

"Well I'm just full of surprises Ms. Gilbert."

"I'll bet you are," said Elena, her voice going husky again as she longed for him to be nearer to her.

Damon cleared his throat; this call was getting them nowhere. "Now you said something about a solution to my problem." And he did have problems today. One of which was the tightening of his jeans as he arrived at his car, a classic blue mustang that he called Old Faithful.

"Yes. If you really are as desperate as you say. I'll work for _you_…I mean for The Grill." She said assertively waiting impatiently for his response.

Damon opened the door to his car and climbed in digesting the offer. A minute later after starting his car he stated, "Wow that is really…sacrificial of you to do. Are you sure you'd be up to the task?" Damon asked hoping for the answer he silently wished for, and regretted at the same time. After all Elena was bound to be on the same shifts he was, and something, he was sure, was bound to happen.

"I've never been more certain in my life." Elena stated giving them both goose bumps with the sound of unspoken promises yet to come.

"Thank you for your offer, I'll run it by my boss in the morning. Goodnight Elena."

Damon croaked into the phone.

"Goodnight Damon…"

Elena hung up her phone as her door banged with the sound of Caroline finally arriving, while Damon drove off into the distance towards his house with the hope of brand new beginnings and a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

***Next Chapter will reveal a much needed girls night, and how Elena is truly feeling about Damon...**

**Oh my goodness you all are awesome! Thanks so much for the great reviews. This has been my first fanfic and I can't seem to stop writing it! Hoping you enjoy reading it as much as I do! ~iHeart1202**


	4. Chapter 4

"And I've tried to fight it, to fight it. But you're so magnetic, magnetic. Got one life, just live it, just live it. Now relax, and get on your back. If you wanna scream, yeah" ~Scream, Usher

Elena was in utter confusion the next morning. Perhaps it had been the tequila. It was definitely the tequila, and the wine. All her memories from the night before came flashing back as she lay in her bed with Caroline snoring next to her. The phone call with Damon still had her mind reeling. She couldn't believe she had offered to work in Jeremy's place. Somehow she knew this might be a bad idea, but her hormones didn't seem to care. Elena rose from the bed recalling her night with Caroline.

_8 hours earlier_

"Hey! Sorry I'm late but the guy I usually meet for our libations at The Grill wasn't there. Apparently they closed up early tonight." Caroline stated while making her way into Elena's kitchen. _Being 18 really is a bust_, thought Elena, _old enough to vote but not old enough to drink._ Elena dismissed the thought and focused on a night with her bestie. She had gotten used to the familiar buzz that was Caroline Forbes. Her long blonde hair, and fair features might cause others to assume she was just the girl next door. True, she was usually the voice of reason, but on days like this one, she was the life of the party.

Caroline unloaded the sacks of their "goodies" onto the counter top and went to on to confront Elena about the mystery boy she had just met.

"So…who's the guy? I'm dying to know! Is it Matt? Have you gone there again? Because I'm telling you that train has left the station." Caroline stated while putting most of the drinks into the freezer for a "flash freeze" as she called it. Elena grabbed for the wine before Caroline could put it into the freezer. Caroline gave her the _I was doing this for your own good _glare, but Elena dismissed it completely and replied, "Oh God no," blushing as she pulled out the bag of truffles from the sack in front of her and popped one into her mouth. "He's the new manager at the grill. His name is Damon Salvatore. God have you ever heard a name so sexy in all your life?" she said as her eyes rolled back into her head due to the infusion of melted chocolate and the images she concocted of Damon licking it off her body.

Caroline's questions snapped Elena back to reality.

"So where'd you meet him? Did he just transfer into Mystic Falls High? Because trust me, I would know if there was a new guy here." she probed, taking the bag of chips and dip into the living room. Elena followed her with arms full of chocolate and wine. They set the goodies on the coffee table in front of them as they both sunk into the brown leather couch enjoying their bounty.

"Well no…I met him here actually. Just tonight, and no he's definitely not in High School."

"Ooh older and more experienced...sexy. Wait did you just say a man you don't know came to your house in the middle of the night? What kind of sociopath is this guy?" Caroline asked smirking while popping a chip into her mouth.

"He's not a sociopath Caroline!" Elena stated while playfully hitting her with a pillow. Caroline faked being hurt, and the two girls started to giggle. Elena continued her explanation of the mysterious stranger; "He's the new manager at The Grill. Apparently Jeremy has been skipping shifts, and not calling in. So I'm guessing he came here to put an end to it." She said rolling her eyes at her brother's uncaring nature.

"Wait, stop the soul train. Jeremy's been doing what?" Caroline asked, with a mouth full of chips.

Elena forced back a laugh. Wow was she giddy tonight, but this was a serious matter. She continued to fill Caroline in on Jeremy being apathetic, and being fired.

"Oh no, what are you going to do Elena? Wasn't that like your only source of income at the moment? I knew you weren't working so you could try to finish your senior year, but doesn't he realize what will happen?" Caroline had known for months the situation Elena's parents had left her and her brother in. They had a house, and some inheritance to last them awhile but not forever.

"That's the problem Care. He knows he just won't face facts. Like he's determined to believe if he continues down this path Dad will have to come back to life just to kick his ass." Elena shrugged and grabbed the bottle of wine from the coffee table. She proceeded to pour herself a drink and sink back into the protective cushioning of her sofa.

"Anyways I have a plan. I just called him because you know Jeremy leaves his phone over here all the time. Although I think he was pleasantly surprised to hear from me but he seemed stressed you know? So I just offered to work for him in Jeremy's place." she stated leaving out all of the sexual innuendoes that had been stated between them.

"Do you really think that's a good idea Leena? I mean he is older, and you've got enough on your plate right now dealing with your parents death to worry about your reputation." Caroline stated taking the bottle of wine from Elena and pouring herself a drink as well.

"I know Care, but I just really like this guy. And we also really need the money. This money cushion we have isn't going to last us forever." Elena stated taking a long sip of her wine and feeling the hole in her chest proceed to open up again.

Sensing the tension in the room Caroline said,"Ok enough with the heavy stuff. Tell me about the guy. Was he completely hot?" Caroline asked, changing the subject to happier things.

"Panty dropping hot. Think Usher's song scream, and that's about where I am." Elena stated.

"Ushers song…what?"

"Oh come on you know that song Caroline!" Elena said while setting her glass down and heading into the kitchen for her phone. "Listen to this and you'll understand." She said while setting down her phone so they could listen. Somewhere during the song, both of them started to dance around Elena's house. As the song ended both girls found themselves upstairs in Elena's bed giggling.

"So like I said…panty dropping hot." Elena said fanning herself playfully, and grabbing for one of her pillows to hold.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Caroline said as she continued to grill Elena for specific details on pretty much everything that had happened. The rest of the night was a blur for Elena and Caroline. The night consisted of more drinks, food, and laughter. It was exactly the kind of night Elena had needed. Now, Elena headed for a shower, and some aspirin. Not necessarily in that order. She groaned as her head pounded and reached for her phone on the nightstand. Glancing at the screen she was alarmed to see a missed call from a number she didn't recognize, and a voicemail.

She opened the app and listened as a familiar husky voice filled her ears.

"Good morning sunshine," Damon's voice rang out, "I've made the boss aware of your proposal, and he said to officially offer you the job I need to conduct an interview. Lame, I know. However, I was hoping to see you in around noon? Let me know what works for you, _Elena_. My number is on the phone. Later." She heard the click and stared into her bathroom mirror. Interview for The Grill? She knew that's how it would have to go, but she didn't expect she would have to be interviewed by Mr. Handsome himself. She rushed through her shower, and threw on her bra and underwear. _Luckily Caroline is here,_ thought Elena, or _I'd never know what to wear_.

Caroline, sensing a fashion emergency rushed to the occasion, in spite of her hangover. Somewhere along the way they decided on a pencil skirt, a maroon blouse that tied up at the top like a halter, and a navy sweater to make Elena look less like a slut, and some modest pumps. Although something told her this interview wouldn't be like any she'd ever had.

***Ok I know I promised some steam and trust me its coming. I just had to throw in this chapter for some background info. Hope you like it! Interview smut coming your way! **

**Btw: I am compiling a list of songs I feel go to this story. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the review below!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviews they're awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I keep looping my memories of you in my head, I pretend that you want me." Can't Stop, Maroon 5_

**Ch. 5**

Damon had woken up the next morning with the realization that he was smitten. He rose from his pleasure filled dreams of Elena with a smile on his face. The only thing that affected his good mood buzz had been a phone call he'd received from his good old friend and boss Alaric Saltzman.

"Damon, you better not have fucked this up more so than it already was!" Alaric's voice came blaring out of Damon's phone the second he pressed accept.

"Rick calm the fuck down ok, it for once, was not my fault!" Damon stressed back, hoping Alaric would let him explain.

"Jeremy hasn't come in for three days this week. The little bum blew us off, and I had to take over. Which, trust me is fine, but not the position I signed on for. Not to mention my BOSS is out of the fucking country! So excuse me for having to step up and deal with this."

"Well you probably should have handled it better, but I don't blame you." Came Alaric's voice from the other end, a little calmer this time. He sighed and replied,

"So what are we going to do Damon? I've literally no prospects to replace that boy."

Damon grinned and stated into the phone, "Oh but I do. I went over to the Gilbert's house last night and met Elena, Jeremy's sister. She's agreed to replace him."

Alaric paused digesting the new information, and tried to see this as a promising pursuit.

"Well who's going to train her Damon? Did you even think of that? Or were you too busy thinking about getting into her panties to notice."

"Hey low blow brother, and seriously I really just need someone to fill this slot." Damon said, leaving out the fact that Alaric had been spot on about Elena's panties.

"Fine Damon, just interview her first for the position. At least follow protocol, and don't interrupt my vacation again unless it's an emergency and The Grill is burning down."

"Agreed. Thank you Rick you won't regret this." Damon said beginning to smile.

"I'm beginning to think I will. Bye." Alaric stated and then silence filled Damon's ear.

The phone call had gone surprisingly well considering that Damon had yelled at his boss, but Alaric and him went way back to high school years together playing football, and video games with him and his brother Stefan during the Holidays. Thinking about his brother Stefan only reminded him that he was going to be here in a few hours. Stefan McGuire was his half brother. Having grown up together in the same place for only half of their lives, Stefan in Mystic Falls and Damon in New York, had been stressful to say the least. Their mother, Laura had been kind hearted and loving towards both of them. Even though their situations had always been strained due to divorce and strife. Damon sighed remembering her death. The stress had taken its toll on her life, and she had been diagnosed with cancer a few years ago. It had been Damon's first year at NYU, and one he would not soon forget. Her illness only emphasized her willingness to have Damon become what he loved. She drove him to continue his dreams of becoming a photographer. In the end her will had not been enough, and she passed with her unfailing faith. The tragedy had bonded the brothers in grief, but had not stopped them from leading their own individual lives.

Damon stepped into the bathroom and turned on his shower. He contemplated how to react when he saw Stefan again. After all it had been years since they had seen each other. He had invited Stefan to stay with him in the boarding house in Mystic Falls during his summer break. Stefan was a sophomore at Whitmore College and he knew he could have stayed in the area but it wasn't like Damon didn't have the room. The boarding house was enormous and left him feeling completely alone. But it had been in his mothers will to keep her boarding house, even if she didn't run it anymore. She wanted the home to stay in the family, and to leave Damon with something to remember her by. So Damon had left New York a few months ago to keep the old place running. It had been in dyer need of some TLC, but Damon had the place cleaned and good as new in no time.

Damon sighed letting the warm water from the shower release the tension he had built up over the past few days. Little Gilbert, boss out of town, and Stefan arriving today had him tied up in knots. Knowing he needed a way to relieve this tension Damon let his mind drift to thoughts of his encounter with Elena. He got lost in a fantasy of her being here in the shower with him. She would come up from behind him, placing her hands over his abdomen and whisper what her desires were in his ear. Then their lips would find each other, and soft moans would escape their lips. Her fingers would run through his hair, as his hands would roam over her body following the trails of water running down. Damon couldn't help it; he grabbed his painfully hard manhood and rubbed up and down, imagining Elena's fingers over his hard sensitive flesh. Images of him putting her against the shower wall and entering her had him reeling, and he came much sooner than he thought he would.

_Damn. You've really got it bad man_. He thought as he rinsed and turned off the shower. He reached for his towel and dried himself as his mind processed what to do about Elena's interview. He knew he would have to call her, but he only had Jeremy's number in his cell, and there was no guarantee he'd get a hold of her again through that little punk. Reaching for his phone on the counter, he called the one person he knew might have her number.

"Hello boss what's up?"

"Good morning Donovan, I was hoping you could help me solve the mystery of a missing phone number…" Damon said into his phone.

Calling Matt had been a last resort due to his circumstances with family. Damon still couldn't believe the position Matt's sister and mother had put him in but well that was life.

"Sure, who's number do you need?" Asked Matt.

"Elena Gilbert's please." Damon replied trying not to give away the pleasure he had when her name came rolling off his tongue.

"Elena? Why? Is Jeremy in some sort of trouble?" Matt asked trying to piece together why Damon would need to reach Jeremy's sister.

_Because I want to fuck her brains out ok? _Damon thoughts screamed, instead he replied, "Because she offered to take Jeremy's position last night after I fired him."

"Oh," came Matts voice, "well you know we have history right?"

"Nope. But supply and demand Donovan. I need a worker and she's more than willing. So text me her number and make it fast."

Damon stated as he hung up the phone. He was stunned. How had she gone for boy wonder he couldn't even fathom. He did know however, that he wanted this to be a summer he would not soon forget. He smiled hoping Elena Gilbert would be a part of making those dreams turn into reality.

Damon glanced down at his phone as it buzzed with Elena's contact information. He dialed it right away, waiting to hear her lovely voice. He was sorely disappointed to go to voicemail, but it was early. He found himself smirking as he left her a voicemail asking for an interview and emphasizing her name rolling off his tongue. He had said he hoped to see her soon, and his mind jumped to thoughts of how much he would be seeing of her and soon.

He got dressed and skipped down the stairs. Grabbing his keys and heading out the door toward his car he couldn't help but notice a little pep in his step and of the lovely creature that had given it to him.

***OK this hopefully filled your need for lust/smuttiness. Interview coming up in next chapter ;) Hope you're enjoying it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

_"Day one, told you I had a past. You fell in love, you fell in love. Boy you fell so fast…Don't dance with the devil if you can't take the heat." ~Dance with the Devil, Rachel Taylor_

Elena drove towards the grill feeling a bit apprehensive. She hadn't really had time this morning to exactly print out a resume, or even consider what this particular job would entail, but she was excited just the same. Checking her eye makeup in the mirror once more, she turned off her car and got out. She was ready for this, on so many levels.

Damon waited impatiently looking out the blinds from the office of The Grill. He knew it was only 11:50, but he couldn't wait to see her again. Not simply to look at her, although the thought was intriguing. Yet somehow he thought he just wanted to know her.

He gasped as he saw her climb out of her silver SUV in the parking lot. _She dressed up for you, _He thought. Although technically he knew she was coming in to be interviewed. He swore he couldn't name a single employee who had showed up to an interview looking like_ that_. Her slimming skirt left little to his imagination about her slender form. He grinned and practically skipped to the door of his office. Opening the door he shouted at Matt to have Elena see him when she got in. Matt almost grunted at him and shook his head. Damon realized this might be awkward for the late lovebirds, but really they needed to get over it already, after all Damon had plans. Many plans that all included her.

Elena made her way into the grill feeling fidgety. Once she saw Matt Donovan she began rethinking this decision. She hadn't expected to work with an ex. She silently thanked God that at least it hadn't been her first love, Stefan. Then things would have really been awkward. The last time she'd seen him was about a month after her parents' death. They'd met at the town gazebo where he'd given her the same old speech she'd heard from every other romantic comedy: he didn't want to be weighed down with responsibilities.

After that he went off to Whitmore College and was never heard from again. His time, she figured, was better served banging sorority girls and playing beer pong than being her boyfriend, but hey she found a way to pick up the pieces. Caroline and Bonnie had been there for her, and she'd convinced herself she was better off without him.

Matt came up to her with a shy smile and let her know Damon wanted to see her in his office. Elena thanked him and continued towards the oak door. She nervously grabbed the knob and went to turn it to find the door was already opened. Damon stood off in the distance behind the main desk in the modest sized room. Once they set eyes on each other they knew they hadn't done each other justice. Elena gawked at Damon's forearms and broad chest through his cotton black V-neck. His cobalt blue eyes searched hers and he finally found his voice,

"Ms. Gilbert, I already like you!"

Elena was taken aback with his forwardness that she found herself automatically asking, "Why is that Mr. Salvatore?"

"Because you're not only on time. You're early." He stated slipping into the plush leather chair behind the desk, and straightening up his stack of papers.

He'd discovered some company interview questionnaires and was prepared to do this professionally. After all he knew he liked this girl, but if she didn't have the skills he doubted he could sell Rick on the idea of hiring her.

"Go ahead and have a seat Elena. I've got some questions I would like to ask you about for this position."

Elena found herself shakily walking toward the chair in front of the wide oak desk in front of them. She sank into the chair, grateful to have something to catch her. Wow, did he really make her go weak in the knees. _I thought that only happened in the movies._ _Focus_ _Elena_ she thought.

"I'm ready when you are." She stated not meaning for her statement to come out ask erotic as it did. Damon nearly dropped his papers. He cleared his throat and asked, "Any prior employment?"

"Not for awhile. I used to work at the general store down the way, but that was last summer. Since the start of senior year I've been pretty caught up in my studies."

"What is your first choice for major?" Damon asked intrigued by her sheer will.

"English major with a minor in writing. I would like to be a journalist someday." Elena stated almost in auto mode. She felt she'd been asked this question so many times by everyone else he might as well know too.

"Wow, so grades are still going strong even with your…urm….family tragedy?" He gulped, hoping he hadn't overstepped a boundary. Damon felt as if there had been a pulling from his soul the moment he saw her admit her parents' death. In a way it was as if he had seen himself in her after his mothers passing. Knowing her pain was as real as his made him selfishly want her more. In a compelling way he had a thriving need to protect her. Damon couldn't believe how quickly it took to want her.

"Not at all. I actually find comfort in healthfully distracting myself with my studies." She stated feeling as if he should know her strengths. After all if a strong woman intimidated him, she needed to know now before this went any further.

He felt like he'd never met someone so strong in his life. To have gone through what she had, and still maintain her grades was astounding to him. Damn, even her will of perseverance turned him on. He did have it bad.

"Well now that your brother has unwillingly put this job in your lap so to speak, are you sure you can handle it?" Damon asked, his eyes boring into hers with an intensity that surprised him. "I'm sure there are other things that could occupy your time, that would better benefit you in the future. Perhaps taking a job with the local newspaper would better suit you."

Elena knew he was trying to be thoughtful, but for some reason anyone telling her what to do struck a cord. Beautiful man or not, he was not going to speak to her that way. Elena rose so her body leaned over the desk in between them.

"Excuse me, but I'm very aware for what I signed on for. I'm a hard worker, and I learn fast. Trust me, show me anything and I can do it for you."

Elena's reaction to his probing had Damon reeling. He'd never meant to make her feel inferior, but she was so adorable getting all hot and bothered under the collar…show her anything could he? Really? Somehow he knew the thoughts he had leaping through his mind right now might not be what she had intended. However more basic parts of his anatomy didn't give a damn about her motives. It was all need. Need for her body, and her heart.

Before he could stop himself he stood as well, rounding the desk so they were face to face.

"Fast learner huh? What would you like for me to do for you Elena? How can I help you? Hmmm?" Damon purred

"You can give me this job Damon." Elena stated. She needed this position for her and Jeremy, if for nothing else.

"I'll do whatever it is you need for me to do Elena." Damon said huskily leaning closer towards her.

After that both of them got lost in the reasons why they were there except for each other. He reached out and framed her cheek with his hand. There was a slight hitch in Elena's breath as he brushed against her skin, and she found her gaze dropping to his lips. Damon looked into her eyes once more, silently asking her for permission to do the one thing they both silently craved. As he leaned in, Elena's hands contacted with his broad chest, and their lips met. It was soft at first, and then hungrily built into a passion that ignited like wildfire. They sunk into each other with a sigh of relief while Elena's hands found the nape around Damon's neck. He found his hands had a mind of their own as well as they roamed over her waist under the ridiculous cardigan she'd deemed to wear. He peeled the light material off her shoulders and it fell to the floor leaving her in her wine colored blouse. Continuing to deepen the kiss, Damon pressed her back towards the desk. Elena's heart was pounding while starbursts of light seemed to dance behind her eyelids. She'd never felt anything this electric before. As if she had to have him now, or die. Her hands went on an adventure of their own accord, traveling up under his V-neck where she could feel the sleek contours of his stomach. She heard a low moan in his throat, and then an abrupt knock at the door followed by it slamming open.

Both Elena and Damon sprang apart like two horny teenagers caught in the act, which might have happened considering where their thoughts had been leading them.

"Hello brother, I see you've met my ex." Came Stefan's voice from the doorway.

"Stefan?" Elena's voice rang out in alarm, as she glanced back at Damon to say, "Brother?!"

***Uh oh ex lovers all around for Elena...what will she do? How will Damon react when he finds out just how much of a past they have...**

**As always keep reviewing and reading! I really like how involved you are all getting. I hope I built up the Delena relationship a little bit more than just lust...but this is an M rated novel so smutt and sex are bound to happen...eventually. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Hey, all you had to do was stay had me in the palm of your hand man, why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in. Now you say you want it back, now that it's just too late well could've been easy, all you had to do was stay." All You Had To Do Was Stay, Taylor Swift_

Ch. 7

The three of them continued looking at each other, attempting to piece together what had just happened.

Damon was the first to break the silence.

"Ex? Wait you two know each other?"

"Oh we go way back don't we Elena?" Stefan stated making his way into the room and closing the door behind him.

"We did." Elena stated looking coldly at Stefan.

Damon's thoughts went from _shit_ to _oh my damn_ in two seconds. Donovan was one thing but _Stefan_?

Elena looked between the two men in the room fighting the question that kept rising up in her mind…_brothers?_

"Did you just call Damon your brother? But your last name is McGuire." Elena spoke towards Stefan being careful to never maintain eye contact. While waiting for confirmation her eyes rose up to Damon's blue ones, hoping that this couldn't possibly be true.

Damon didn't wait for his baby brother to respond while he explained, "I'm afraid it is true. He's my half brother. Same mother, Laura Salvatore." Damon found had to hold back the pain in his voice from surfacing for even saying her name aloud.

"Are you two done re-establishing the family tree now?" Came Stefan's voice from the other end of the room. "What are you doing here Elena?" his voice spat out as his eyes finally made contact with hers.

Elena couldn't breathe. All she felt was pain reaching through her heart and suffocating her words. It was like she was reliving that dreadful season all over again…losing her parents and then losing her first love. _Who would come back from that?_ She thought. She was selfishly relieved to have Damon answer the question for her.

"Stefan, I was just interviewing Elena for a position here at The Grill. It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with."

"Well I just wanted to make it clear that we dated for what...a year or so? Then things got messy and we broke it off. Not that that should interfere with her _people skills_. I'm sure she'll make a very _friendly _worker for you Damon."

"I don't need your help Stefan." Elena spat back. The pain had slowly but surely morphed into anger towards him. Who did he think he was? He had been the one to leave her. Why should he care? Besides that he hadn't even been home to see what shed had to do to keep her and her brother going.

Damon's voice rang out across the room in a gruff voice that Elena was unaware he had, "I'm not looking for a _friendly_ worker Stefan. That's not my line of business. Elena is fairly capable of doing this job, and I'll thank you to leave my office now before I call security." He spat his words towards his brother fighting the urge to protect Elena at all costs.

Elena turned to Damon and said, "No that's alright I'll leave." She took a step towards the door and then turned towards Damon once more, "Let me know about the position." She muttered out along with somewhat of a thank you as she sped towards the exit. She nearly tripped past Stefan as she closed the door behind her.

Elena felt herself turning redder by the second as she realized this just went way past complicated. A pain in her heart had sprung up the second shed seen Stefan standing in the doorway. Elena sighed as she realized she would never fully be prepared to have him back here in her life. She blamed herself for thinking that the cold dark chapter of her life was over.

How ignorant she felt for even preparing herself to be optimistic today about this interview. She wouldn't hold her breath for a callback on that one. Better to take her chances applying for that newspaper like Damon had suggested.

Damon. She sighed remembering his kiss. He had left her feeling so alive, and cherished. His touch had been filled with the same need as hers, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt any man make her feel that racked with desire. God what would he think of her now? She figured he already knew she had a past with Matt and now his brother? She doubted she would ever have another chance with him again after this.

Elena stormed out of The Grill and got into her car. Hitting the wheel a few times she turned on the ignition and drove away. She was coasting down the street when she felt her phone go off beside her. Seeing it was Damon she let it go to voicemail. She didn't feel like hearing about how much of a slut she was, especially from a guy who just had his tongue down her throat. Once she was home and safe behind her door Elena listened to his message and was astonished to hear empathy in his voice instead of contempt.

"Elena, its Damon, look I know that had to have been just as uncomfortable for you as it was for me. I just want you to know as unprofessional as it was for me to kiss you I don't regret it, and I refuse to apologize for it. On another note my baby bro may have rocked the boat a bit but the job here is yours if you'll take it. Give me a call and let me know."

Elena couldn't believe her ears not only had she secured a job, but Damon was also still interested in her. She just hoped things wouldn't get more complicated than they already were.

Elena for once was glad to be home alone. Jeremy had sent her a text this morning saying he was hanging out with Tyler Lockwood for the day. Elena had not seen that friendship coming but she had been glad to see him hanging out with a new less smoky crowd.

She decided to head upstairs to change for the day. After all a pencil skirt and pumps didn't exactly go with the veg-day she had planned for the day ahead. She rushed upstairs and changed into a tank and some sweats. Then headed downstairs for some much-needed chocolate. Just as she neared the bottom steps Elena heard a knock at the front door. She was confused since she wasn't expecting company but she decided to answer it anyway. Perhaps it was Damon coming back to finish what he started. Elena's skin tingled at the thought as she went to open the door. Although the second she opened it she wished she hadn't.

There on her front porch stood Stefan McGuire, the one person she was most dreading to see.

_Wrong brother_, she thought.

"What do you want Stefan."

"Just to let you know what I told Damon." He said, his green eyes cutting her to the core.

"And what was that?" she asked not particularly interested. She just wanted him off her porch.

"I came back to this town for one reason, one alone, and that is to lay claim to my mothers property and whatever else is mine."

"Ok well that's great and all but I fail to see how this has anything to do with me." Elena stated preparing to shut the door in his face.

Without warning, Stefan reached out and grasped Elena's head between his hands as his lips crashed down unexpectedly over hers. Elena barely had a moment to process what was happening before his lips left hers, and he was staring back into her eyes as her breath came out in small puffs before her. The last thing Stefan said before briskly leaving her porch was enough to leave her mind reeling,

"You are _mine_."

Elena fought to control her spiraling emotions as Stefan disappeared into his car and drove away.

Leaving her with one thought, _all you had to do was stay_.

***Ok just a reminder that this is a DELENA Fanfic...but there will be some angst and Stelena along the way just to give you a fair warning. Thanks again for the reviews and follows! It means the world! ~iHeart1202**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Rain came pouring down when I was drowning, That's when I could finally breathe, and that morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean" Clean, Taylor Swift_

_Ch. 8_

Elena was utterly confused and emotionally spent. She had drawn a bath upstairs hoping it would relieve some of the pent up frustrations from before. As the water flowed from the faucet her thoughts continued to swim back and forth from Damon to Stefan.

Stefan had been her first love. In fact Stefan had been apart of many firsts for Elena, even her first time. She remembered the day vividly. They had left school during the day to come back to the house with one thing on their minds: each other. Elena had led him up to her room and to the very bed that was still there. He had been tender with her, as if she might break from his touch. Although everything played out to her every wish she still found herself wishing there had been more; more intimacy, more urgency…. more passion.

It was something they lacked. Of course there had been an attraction in the beginning, after all it's what had changed her mind about Matt. She felt that Stefan might be that person to give her that something more. The one person she could depend on, and love. In the end she came up empty. After their lovemaking his kisses started to fade, and even while she was with him her mind would run towards other things. Yet she clung to him because he had become her world. Throughout their time together her friends became to fade until the only person she felt she could confide in about anything and everything was him. So she pushed the doubts she had aside, hoping they would change.

Then another night came where Stefan had not been so gentle. She'd let it slip that she thought he treated her like a china doll. So he thought he'd show her how rough with her he could be. Only it wasn't about being rough, it was about sensuality and passion, but like many other things he misinterpreted her.

With a chaste kiss he had thrown her on the bed and stripped her of her clothing from the waist down. Without hesitation or warning he had entered her and continued to thrust, even through her screams of protest.

"Please Stefan, no. Not like this. Stop. Stefan please! Stop you're hurting me!"

He had finally stilled and removed himself from her inner folds. Elena winced and covered her body with the blanket below her. Without a word he had pulled on his pants and left. She sat there feeling used and betrayed by him, and began to cry. She tried to get dressed and push down the hurt in her chest but it kept rising.

He had missed the point completely and had hurt her physically and emotionally in the process. She threw herself back on her bed feeling guilty and frustrated to the point of tears. Her mom had come home early from work to find her on her bed completely broken.

"Elena, honey what's the matter?"

"Oh Mom," she'd sobbed, grabbing hold of her mothers waist and holding her there. "It's Stefan." Her mother sat down beside her on the bed and laid her head in her lap. "Tell me what happened."

"Stefan and I…we're drifting apart. I've tried everything I know to do and its still not enough. I'm not enough." She said sobbing into Miranda's lap.

"Sweetie I know you have. Don't think that way you are enough, look at me." She said tenderly stroking Elena's scalp. It was soothing her and Elena's tears began to subside.

"Honey," her mother said," You should always feel like you're enough for the man you love. The right one for you will never make you feel like you have to try. It will be effortless and beautiful."

"Then what if its not?" Elena croaked out beneath her.

"Only you can decide if he's right for you or not."

"Oh I don't know what to do." Elena groaned burying her head into her mother's side.

"Of course you do honey. That's why you're in so much pain. If you didn't know what to do you wouldn't be this upset." Her mother said rubbing calming circles on her back.

Elena remembered the rest of the night in excruciating detail. For that had been the night of her parent's accident. Both Grayson and Miranda had left to go and pick up Jeremy from band practice across town. Unfortunately they never made it there to pick him up. A drunk driver on I-40 had been their cause of demise and all involved had been casualties.

Elena let her tears come as she remembered that comforting moment from her mother that she would never forget. She had known what to do. She had to let Stefan go. He wasn't enough for her, and she would never be enough for him. Her grief from her parent's death had been the only thing it seemed that had held them together. Eventually Stefan had been the one to leave. To say what they both knew had to happen and had to end:

"Elena, I'm leaving."

"What? Where are you going?"

"To Whitmore. I'm starting school there soon anyway. I've decided to get an apartment close by campus."

"Ok then I'll come with you. We'll have a moving day."

"Don't"

"Don't? Why Stefan what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's not enough Elena. I want different things. You want different things. This was never going to work out. You knew that." There was a long pause as Elena realized what was happening. He was saying goodbye.

"No," Elena choked out through tears, "you can't do this to me Stefan. Not now. You can't leave me now."

"I have to. You can't cling to me forever. We have to let this go. I'm going to move on. You should too."

And with those words he had left Mystic Falls and never looked back. He had left her to pick up the pieces. Pieces of her broken heart, and her life. She was somehow able to pull herself together enough to call Caroline and Bonne and beg their forgiveness for being so distant. The girls of course had welcomed her back with open arms and together had helped her move on with her life. Elena had taken comfort in the years of knowing her and Stefan had both moved on, or so she had thought.

Now she sat in her warm tub thinking about the fierce kiss he had planted on her lips. She felt that things could have been so different if he had stayed. If they had tried things another way, and if she had just been honest maybe they would have had a chance. But now so much had changed, and time had passed. Elena was surprised to find that although she should have, she had felt nothing after their kiss. Nothing like the electricity she had felt with Damon.

Damon called to her in ways she hadn't known existed. Parts of her body that she wasn't aware were still alive. There was a yearning in her soul to discover what those feelings meant. Her heart raced as she relived their kiss again in detail. His hand resting against her face, his eyes asking her silently to let him in, and their sighs of approval when their lips had met. How they'd both been wrapped up in a frenzy of heat. His lips had felt soft and hard, but so hot against hers, and when he had pressed himself up against her she never wanted to let him go. Just imagining what she had felt under his shirt had her nether regions throbbing for release. His stomach had felt so hard and smooth to the touch, and she found herself fantasizing about licking every taught ridge in his abdomen, and below. Her fingers found her nether folds and she started to pleasure herself as she thought about what might have happened if Stefan hadn't interrupted them.

His moans would have met hers. She would have found her skirt pulled up around her middle, her panties pushed aside, as his fingers rubbed her clit. Thier tongues intertwining as they gasped at new sensations. She would have found the button to his pants and slid down the zipper, reaching her hand down and feeling him inside his jeans. Hoping he would have lost control at her touch on him, that's when he would have lost control, clearing the desk and laying her down while entering her. She knew he would have made her meet him thrust for thrust and she would have came calling out his name.

It was all too much that Elena quickly found her release in the tub. She blushed as she finished washing herself off. Yet somehow she knew that Damon might just be everything she needed.

She wasn't Stefan's. She hadn't been in quite sometime. She felt that now it was time for him to know that. Whether it was with his brother or someone else he would still need to get over it. She had changed in so many ways. Her mind and her heart would be constant, but somewhere inside she knew that the woman he thought he loved had died the moment he left. She was brand new now, a braver and stronger woman. She knew what she wanted now, and she was ready for a real love. One that she knew time would stand still for.

**Well there is your M rating chapter...hope it wasn't too racy. More to come ;)**

**There also might be some more Stefan focused chapters but rest assured this is a DELENA fanfic. Hang in there. ~iHeart1202**


	9. Chapter 9

"You're such a fucking hypocrite." Fake it, Seether

Ch. 9

Damon was in shock. He sat gazing out the window of the Grill attempting to replay the last few hours in his head. Elena's interview, their shared kiss, heat and electricity filling the air…until Stefan had interrupted them, and utterly ruined everything.

To be fair everything was probably an understatement after the conversation that had taken place after Elena had scurried out of the office.

_Flashback_

"What is the hell is your problem Stefan?" Damon said while seeing Elena disappear behind the door.

"My problem is that you seem to think you can go around kissing underage girls, and not getting caught." Stefan stated while leaning against the wall across from his brother.

"She's not underage, she's 18, and do you even have a point?" Damon scoffed.

"My point, Damon, is I have the prior claim."

"Prior claim? What are we dogs marking our territory here?"

"If it comes to that."

"Sweet Jesus! So let me get this straight. You left Mystic Falls to go to Whitmore and expected her to wait for you? Are you insane? I can't think of a single reason why Elena's still single."

"Because she knew there was no one else she wanted." Stefan said, coming off sounding just as cocky as he looked.

All Damon had wanted to do was rip that chip right off his shoulder.

"Look, I know this might be a bit awkward for you but you left her. She is free to do what she wants, which seems to not be you at the moment. In case you weren't paying attention she practically hissed at you just now.''

"She always does this, just wait her out and she'll come around. She always does."

"Can you hear yourself Stef? God I hope you haven't been saving yourself for her."

"Oh I don't have to, cause she's already given it up to me."

Damon swallowed, feeling as if he'd been slapped in the face.

"I didn't realize you two had been that serious."

Damon tried to make it seem as if Stefan's assaults weren't plaguing him, but truthfully they were cutting into his core like knives.

"We were together for a year Damon. I've had her all the ways I've wanted. Maybe more."

Damon stomach churned as he thought of Stefan even touching her. He did his best to digest the information.

_Ok fine they had a sexual past. Does that make things a bit weird for you? Do you want your brothers sloppy seconds? Hell no._

But this was Elena, and something told him not to hold it against her.

"Well it isn't as if she's been gagging for it since you left." came Damon's reply. Now it was his turn to be cocky. Stefan didn't seem to let anything Damon said physically effect him, but Damon felt he had struck a nerve.

"What are you still doing here Stefan? Because I have work to do." Damon said standing up from his seat and walking toward the door just like Elena had moments before.

After a moment of awkward silence, and brooding stares out the window, Stefan finally declared, "I'm here for what's mine."

Damon glared at him. He honestly didn't remember ever wanting to slug someone more than his brother in that moment. He didn't deserve Elena, past or present, and Damon was going to make damn sure of that. However, something in his gut told him he might not just be talking about her.

"What's yours?"

"Mom's boarding house." Stefan said bluntly, staring into Damon's fury filled eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. That place is half mine, and I believe I deserve the deed to it seeing as I was the one who practically grew up here."

"Mom left that house to me in her will Stefan. It was her goddamn dying wish. If you want to take it from me, you're going to need something stronger than some old sentiment and a lousy few years here under your belt."  
>"Oh I came prepared don't worry." Came Stefan's voice as he pulled out a legal document from the inner part of his jacket.<p>

Damon grabbed the papers and began to read over them in haste. It was a document made to change placement of property ownership.

"If you don't agree to give over your rights for the house, I will take you to court." Stefan said.

"You need to _leave_," Damon growled, "and don't even bother coming to the house tonight. Find your own goddamn room at the Holiday Inn."

"Fine," Stefan said, "but this, I promise you, is far from over."

"Can't wait." said Damon, shoving Stefan out of the office and firmly closing the door.

His eyes glanced down to the desk where his phone laid. He then saw two options: call Elena, or drown himself in paperwork. He chose the first and got the damn voicemail again. He continued to say he wasn't going to apologize for their shared moment, and that the job was hers. He knew he might later regret this decision, what with Stefan trying to claim her, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted her

The rest of the day passed with minimal time for distractions. The Grill was in an uproar over the Mayor's Birthday celebration, and Damon welcomed the phone call from Rick saying he was coming back tomorrow. Now here he sat, looking out the window and trying to piece together the rapid turn of events.

Stefan wanted the boarding house.

Damon's heart sunk in his chest as he relived the day of his mother's funeral. He had just said his goodbyes, and laid a white rose on her grave. The next he knew he was in a room with way too much furniture polish discussing matters of state. Damon remembered feeling numb and ready for the day to be over. "The boarding house I leave to my eldest son Damon Salvatore, my guardian in life and in death." Damon had choked back sobs as he felt the weight of the last words his mother had left for him. She had called him her guardian, and all he could think about was how he couldn't protect her anymore.

Now Stefan wanted to take that final gift from her away. He wouldn't let him. He couldn't, and like hell was he backing down from Elena without a fight. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way about someone else. Sure there had been many women in his life, quite a few after his mothers death. Living with the grief of his mother had apparently made him bachelor of the month, and women had flocked to him. He had chalked it up to the wounded solider role. Women always seemed to want to fix what couldn't be mended. After awhile he had lost himself in one woman. Her name had been Katherine Pierce, a tricky vixen who liked to play the dom more than the victim. Yet somehow he had fallen for her and gotten his heart chewed up and spit out. Because of her Damon had sworn off women for the moment, he believed it to be in the best interest of women everywhere. That had been until he'd knocked on the Gilbert's door and seen Elena with her big brown eyes full of innocence and promise. He'd melted instantly, and she had changed his mind in mere seconds. He wanted to know her, and he needed to see her. Something in him had snapped after Stefan left, and he couldn't put his finger on it but he was bound and determined to make sure Stefan would not get anything he wanted this summer. Including Elena. He grabbed his keys from his desk and rushed out of The Grill with one thought on his mind: _Elena will be mine_.

***OK well...lots of emotions in this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing the brother fight scene. Next up is hopefully some more moments with Elena and Damon at The Grill...with Alaric finding them in some compromising situations.**

**I'll hopefully be updating this week,but it is Christmas so bare with me. I'll do my best! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me."~Safetysuit, Find A Way

Ch. 10

Damon's hands nervously clutched the wheel of Old Faithful as he turned down the block towards the Gilbert house. He wasn't quite sure of what his plan was. All he knew was that he needed to see Elena. His heart needed to be with her even if just for the simple reassurance that she wanted him too. Stefan had only planted doubts into his mind all morning. Even imagining Stefan's hands on her made his skin crawl.

A realization hit Damon hard: Elena would never be his unless she made it crystal clear she wanted him, and only him.

He cursed himself hoping against all odds that he hadn't made this all up in his mind. He wished that her touch had been real, as real as the love that had begun to grow within the dark corners of his heart. As he rolled in front of her house he couldn't help but think of the first time he'd met her. He smiled remembering the night he'd fired little Gilbert. If he had been thinking he should have asked her out then. It definitely would have saved them from the whole interview fiasco. However, this was still Mystic Falls, and even though he might not care about his reputation, he wanted to spare hers. He believed she deserved better than that, better than him.

Damon put the car in park in front of her house, and took the keys out of the ignition. Silently glancing back through his rearview mirror in the back seat he noticed his camera bag. Smirking he grabbed the bag and checked to make sure he would have everything he needed.  
>"Batteries check, neck holder check, lenses check." His heart drummed to his new diabolical plan. Damon would be taking pictures today, and Elena would be his muse. He threw the bag over his head and started for the door. He knew he was showing up unannounced but that just made this plan so much more exciting. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this…giddy. He rang the bell and waited for the object of his affections to come and join him, and he hoped against hope that she would be more than willing to come with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena climbed out of the tub and threw the largest towel she could find on. Her skin felt soft and warm against the towel, and she was finally ready to climb back into her jammies and have her veg-day when she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed thinking it might be Stefan again to ruin her day some more. Glancing down she threw off her towel and grabbed the nearest bra and underwear combo she could find, and slipped into some old jean shorts. Absentmindedly she thought about the weather outside, it was considerably warm today so she grabbed an old light blue tank, grabbed a hair tie, and headed for the stairs. Taking them one at a time, she worked her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. She silently prepared herself for seeing Stefan again. Thinking over their past had brought up a lot of memories that she had forced herself to keep hidden. At the moment she felt raw and venerable, which was not what she wanted to be for round two. Elena took a breath and opened the door. Her breath caught in her throat, as she took in six feet of handsome on her front porch again.<p>

"Damon." Elena said, finding his name sounding throaty and gruff against her lips.

Damon seemed to be drinking her in, as his eyes roamed across her smooth olive skin. The tank and shorts clung to her body, and Damon could see every mouthwatering curve.

"Elena." Damon said causing her body to go hot and wet in certain areas.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sounding apprehensive but intrigued all at once.

"I wanted to apologize for the interview," he said coming closer towards her. Her hand still held the doorknob, but her body leaned in wanting him."Stefan can be a little intense."

Elena laughed and replied, "Hold the little. That was probably the most awkward interview in the history of time. However, I am very glad with the outcome." She grinned up at him seeing his blue eyes shine at her words.

"I was too. "He said sounding more seductive than he meant to.

Elena's eyes moved to his lips and her thoughts rushed her back to their shared moment in his office. Before she could get lost in her thoughts, Damon was grabbing her by the hand and pulling her onto the porch.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she tripped onto the cool wood in her bare feet.

"I just wanted to make sure of something." He stated and then his arm circled her waist, and his hand cradled her neck as he tipped her lips up towards his. She sighed as his lips covered hers again in a warm wet kiss. His lips were so soft on her own, and her body pulled her towards him wanting to be closer.

Like their first kiss, this one built fast. Damon's tongue licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. Elena moaned as she let his tongue caress her own. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies and Elena soon found herself pressed up against the front of her house. Elena found her hips moving against his, fighting for friction as her body caught on fire. His lips moved to her neck and his hands slid over her breasts. Her body arched towards his willing hands; loving the sensations he was giving her. Damon lifted his head to claim her lips once more. Their bodies fought for urgency to come together, and they both sighed in frustration when Damon pulled away.

"Ok. I think we know that works." He said panting while his eyes locked on Elena's soft brown orbs. His hands stayed clutching her hips, as he rested his forehead to hers.

"Oh yeah." She said, licking her lips.

"You wanna get lost?" Damon asked, tilting his head and giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Elena never stood a chance. "God yes." She breathed out.

Damon nearly danced with glee as he grabbed her hand and led her to the edge of the porch toward his car. Suddenly Elena stopped, and Damon silently feared the worst. Had they moved to fast? Was she ready to back out?

Answering Damon's silent questions she said, "I have to get my shoes. I'll be right there."

Damon's smile widened and he nodded in approval as he watched Elena run inside. She was back in mere seconds clutching her keys, phone, and wallet while wearing flip-flops. Damon stole another quick kiss as she locked up and then grabbed for her hand. They headed down the steps of her porch towards his car with matching smiles, neither of them caring where they were going, as long as they were with each other.

"So where are you taking me Damon?" Elena asked as she sat in the front seat of his car. Damon loved seeing her here, and smiled as he realized how right it felt to have her with him. As if she truly belonged to him, and not to his brother.

"I thought I'd show you my world. Just for today, and then you can decide if you want to risk this or not."

"Risk what?" Elena asked looking confused. She felt she'd clearly shown him how much she wanted him.

"A future with me." Came his reply. His eyes bore into hers with such intensity that Elena's reply came out almost inaudible.

"I already do."

"Then baby, are you going to love the day I have planned for us." He said, turning the engine over and heading towards his favorite spot in town: The falls.

**Well there it is chapter 10! I can't believe how fast this story is going and I owe it all to my fabulous readers. I'm really excited about writing the next chapter, because its the one that really inspired this story so...keep reading! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! ~iHeart**


	11. Chapter 11

"You put your arms around me and I'm home." Christina Perri, Arms

Ch. 11

Damon and Elena drove away from the town line with one thing on their minds: each other. Elena couldn't stop her gazes from drifting towards Damon's face and his angular features. His jawline was firm, and soft curling lashes surrounded his blue eyes. She also noticed that his black hair was just touching the collar of his dark V-neck shirt. She longed to run her fingers through the silky softness of his hair again, and get lost in his soft, sensual lips. Instead she settled for grabbing his hand as they drove. The car filled with comfortable silence as they listened to Damon's retro themed music.

"So seriously where are you taking me Damon?" Elena asked. The suspense was killing her. She hated secrets, and was impatient to boot.

"My favorite spot in town. I'm taking you to see The Falls. I figured that would be the best place." He stated.

"Best place for what?" she asked, her interest was piqued.

"You'll see." He said smirking and giving her a side wink.

Although she was excited to spend a day with Damon, as they turned the corner to the falls Elena's heart sunk in her chest. It had been the one place that had been hers and Stefan's. Rationally she knew that he was probably trying to be romantic, but her subconscious didn't seem to give a damn. She pouted as she realized this wouldn't be the fun filled romantic day she had hoped for. Instead it would be a stroll down memory lane. Elena sighed in frustration and chose to let it go. After all this was Damon, not Stefan. Even though they were brothers they seemed completely different, and Elena was determined to keep it that way.

Damon stopped the car in front of the quarry and got out. Then he opened up his backseat and grabbed for a bag. Elena glanced over at him realizing it was a camera bag. Her imagination went into overdrive thinking about what sort of images they could take out here in the middle of nowhere.

She slowly made her way out of her seat and shut the door. Looking out across the water she gasped. The sun was just starting to set below the horizon and the remaining beams set off a spectrum of colors across the water. The falls made the water ripple which sent out silvery sparks of light in all directions. She found herself getting lost in the beauty around her. The trees framed the grove below, and Elena found herself thinking about how secluded they really were from the world.

Damon came up behind Elena, and saw an opportunity. He quickly and quietly grabbed his camera, turned it on and focused the lens on Elena.

His breath caught at her beauty. She was breathtaking in the twilight with her olive skin and brown hair framing her face. She had just let her hair down, and Damon was mesmerized.

Elena turned when she heard the click of the camera, and caught Damon in the act beside her.

"Hey!" She said grabbing for the camera.

"Uh uh no no," said Damon waving a finger in front of her. "This is exactly what I needed. Pose for me baby."

Elena rolled her eyes and cocked her hip out while resting her hand on it. She gave him her best 'come and get it' stare, and Damon clicked away on his camera. Starting to get into it Elena posed like 'vogue' and began to giggle ferociously. Damon couldn't help himself from laughing with her. It was so easy to be happy around her that he found himself smiling continuously.

After a few more clicks, Elena grabbed for his camera. He was usually very protective of his possessions, but for some reason when Elena reached for his camera he found himself giving it to her willingly. Leaving the strap around his neck she lifted the body so that the lens focused on both of them. "Time to take a selfie with me!" She cried, clicking the button and giving the image her cheesiest smile. Being so close to Elena, Damon found his hand circling around her waist. He pressed his cheek to hers for the first picture and then glanced to the side for the second. Drinking her smooth skin in he found he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. Images of their shared kisses on the porch jumped into his mind, and he quickly turned her head to capture her lips with his. Elena moaned in surprise and then sunk into his kiss. She pressed the camera button one last time, before releasing it. It fell to rest on Damon's chest with the help of the strap and Damon took the opportunity to grab for Elena's body with his free hand. His tongue traced her bottom lip, and Elena granted him entry instantly. His body molded to hers and forced her up against the nearest tree. His hands quickly raced across her body, and Elena moaned as his hands found her skin under her tank. She felt Damon smile against her lips and then in the next moment felt her shirt being raised up off her body. Damon stepped back to enjoy the view. Elena's chest was heaving as she fought to catch her breath and Damon's eyes focused on the swell of her breasts underneath a restrictive blue bra. After her shirt had been taken off, Elena felt exposed, but the second she had seen Damon's reaction all thoughts of being self-conscious slipped away. He was looking at her with such intensity that she couldn't imagine he didn't like what he saw. Elena grinned, and went to return the favor while coming up with a clever plan. "Its hot isn't it?" she asked as she skimmed off his V-neck shirt and camera. He raised his hands and muttered an "Mmmhmmm" while running his hands across her abdomen and grazing her breasts.

"We should go for a swim." He stated after a moment, finding his voice.

Elena squealed with glee as he grabbed her and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. He reached the river and set her down, giving her one last kiss as he dove into the water with ease. Elena watched in fascination as the water enveloped him. She still thought he was wearing too many clothes, so she came up with a better idea to get him to strip.

Damon rose up out of the water halfway, waiting for Elena to join him.

"Come on beautiful, the waters fine." He yelled out coaxing her in.

"I think I need to lose something first." She said while reaching for the button on her shorts. Damon's eyes grew wide as he took in the scene before him. Elena was taking off her shorts slowly while shimmying her hips out of the denim fabric. He found he couldn't help it, he was rock hard in the water waiting, and he wanted her now more than ever before.

He took in her slender voluptuous form, her blue bra, and neon green bikini panties. Christ she looked like sex on legs.

"You about done?" He asked waiting for her to join him. He needed her to join him.

"Just about." She said reaching for a rope Damon hadn't known was there. This must have been the swimming hole, but he wasn't aware of it until now. He watched as she grabbed the rope and swung herself into the crisp water. The splash made him look away for a moment and when she surfaced right before him he was lost. Lost in the water cascading down her body, and the beauty of her face covered in tiny droplets of water. When he looked into her eyes he saw heat, and he knew what she wanted. It was what he had wanted too. Slowly she reached for him and grasped his waist. Her breasts pressed against his hard chest, her nipples hardening on his flesh. He moaned and grasped her head in his hands claiming her mouth once again. He loved feeling her lips on his. She was warm and inviting, and always ready for him. He took immense pleasure in knowing he could be the one to make her melt. He simply wanted to know how ready for him she was. Dipping his hands lower under the water, Damon found the rim of her soaked panties and dipped his finger inside the top lower band. He began tracing the back of her bottom and came up under her center. Elena groaned at the sensation of his hand on her and losing control grabbed for Damon's jeans. She undid the button and worked him out of them. Throwing them back to the shore she went for his boxers, only to discover he had none. She gasped in surprise just as Damon's finger found her lower folds. Her eyes flashed up to his, and she saw them dark with desire. Even in the water he'd felt her wetness for him, and he was more than ready to make her his. She trembled thinking about him being naked in the water with her. She had stripped him of his pants thinking he would be wearing something underneath, but instead had gotten a huge surprise. His length was now hard and pressing up against her hip. He drew her deeper into the water pushing her towards a tree on the side of the shore. He kissed her hard to show her how much he needed her, and she kissed him back with just as much force hungrily wanting him. Her hips began grinding into his seeking friction for the release she most desperately needed. Damon's lips briefly left hers to kiss the sweet softness of her neck. Elena gasped as his lips continued lower and his hand released one of her breasts. "So beautiful." Damon breathed looking at Elena. His lips quickly covered her nipple and she cried out in ecstasy as his teeth nibbled on her sensitive peak. Damon seized the opportunity and tilted his hips so that her center came into contact with his throbbing need. "Oh yeah that's where I like it." Elena breathed grabbing hold of Damon's head and forcing his lips back to hers. She rode his hard on through her panties, grinding her hips up and down and giving them both a taste of what they truly desired.

"God Elena, I'm not going to last…"Damon breathed out gruffly in between Elena's forceful kisses.

"Oh God Damon, take me!" She screamed nearing her release.

Damon didn't need another invitation. He ripped her panties off of her wet skin and grabbed his hardness pressing himself up to her warm wet center.

"Please" Elena moaned, and Damon lost it. As he entered her they moaned together in pleasure both of them taking pleasure in becoming one. He pulled out again and then drove into her once more causing them to cry out in ecstasy. In that moment their eyes met, and for a brief second they both felt an alarming connection, knowing somewhere inside that this time would be different. Finally, with his hands clinging to her hips, he began to thrust harder within her, wanting to show her how much he needed her.

"Oh Damon." She breathed feeling him fill her to the hilt. He stretched her so much she couldn't remember ever feeling so full of someone before or of wanting someone so much. He completely consumed her, his lips, his hands, even his gaze made her hunger for him. Feeling her release build Elena met Damon trust for trust. Suddenly he raised her up out of the water, carrying both of them to the shore. He gently laid her on the soft warm grass and entered her again moaning out her name. "Elena…God you feel amazing." He said huskily, making Elena want him more.

The new position he had her in made Elena's legs go up higher, and suddenly Damon hit a spot that made her see stars. She cried out against him, and felt herself let go.

"OH God…. Damon!" She screamed, clawing at his back. He felt her close tightly around him, and then lost all control spilling into her.

"Elena…" he breathed kissing her lips once more before collapsing onto her.

He was careful to roll slowly to the side and remove himself from her body.

Soon Elena's mind begin to take in the events of what had just happened as her body began to tremble remembering.

_Stefan._

He had taken her here. This had been the exact spot where they used to laugh, and make love. How could she have forgotten? Elena suddenly felt sick to her stomach realizing what she had just done with his brother.

Damon had been nothing like Stefan. He had been warm, passionate, and attentive to her needs and yet now all she felt was fear.

Because what did they have? A one-time fling at the falls? Elena was shocked to discover just how much of herself she had given up, and so freely. She should have known better than that. She glanced over at Damon. His face looked utterly sated, and she felt shame in herself for letting him take that part of her so soon. She wasn't some floosy, and he barely knew her. She slowly rose to sit up and grabbed for her shorts.

"Damon I need you to take me home." She said shakily.

Damon's head flashed to the side looking up at Elena quickly dressing in front of him.  
>"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, sensing the distance she had begun to put between them.<p>

"Its nothing, its just there's a history here you know nothing about. God I can't believe we did this." She said gruffly throwing on her tank top.

Damon rose up grabbing his damp jeans and shrugging them on. "What are you talking about Elena? I thought you wanted this. I thought you wanted me."

Her eyes met his and saw torment, and confusion. She didn't want to hurt him, but how could she explain without doing both?

"I do. I did…" she said confused.

"What so now that you've fucked me you're done with me is that it?" he said coming closer to her. He looked furious and Elena didn't blame him.

"Don't be so vulgar with me. We both got lost in the moment. I'm not blaming you, but it doesn't make this any less awkward."

"What's so awkward?" he asked his eyes boring into hers.

"You know." She said waiting for him to put two and two together.

"You're going to have to spell it out for me Elena. Especially if you're going to ruin perhaps the best moment of my life in the process."

Elena gasped; she hadn't expected to hear that. Being a one-time conquest would have almost been better than this. She sighed knowing she need to tell him the truth, "I've been here before...with Stefan…"

"So what? It is a public place I'm sure you've had dates here before with lots of guys." Damon asked not fully understanding

"No Damon, like we were just _now_." Elena said pointing towards the water and hoping he understood.

Realization struck Damon and washed over him like ice. She had slept with Stefan. Here. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Ok I got it Elena. Lets just go." He said walking towards his car and picking up his shirt along with his camera on the ground.

Damon found he didn't need to know all the reasons for her indifference; he just needed to get her out of here and now.

Elena was torn, she knew what she had felt with Damon had been more, but something inside of her just couldn't let the past go. There was too much here. Too many memories, and Damon was almost a stranger. A mysterious being that had drifted into her life, and she couldn't trust him with her heart. Not yet.

Damon thrust his keys into the ignition as Elena sunk into the passenger seat. Her shirt sticking to her wet skin and her wet hair curling in ringlets around her head. They drove towards the Gilbert house in silence. Damon and Elena found themselves silently regretting the events that had happened, and both of them mourned the loss of what could have been.

Damon found his anger slowly subsiding and a slight pain beginning to replace it. He knew he wanted Elena. He wanted her with a passion that he couldn't even recognized himself. Damon had spent months trying to get over Katherine, and when he was with Elena, all that pain had melted away. He hadn't thought of anyone else but her and in spite of all the horrible messy and complicated history, he still wanted her and it pained him that he couldn't make her see he was genuine. That he wasn't Stefan, and he never would be.

Stopping the car at her house, Damon decided on a last ditch effort; reaching for her hand he clasped his fingers around hers.

Surprisingly Elena let him take it, and she looked up into his eyes once more. Wishing silently that they could mend this broken bridge.

"I know you have a past with Stefan, Elena. But I want you to know I'm not him. I never will be. Maybe that scares you, and makes you wish for a simpler time, back when you had a different life. But you'll never get back what you lost." Damon paused as he watched Elena's eyes fill with tears. Leaving her with a reassuring squeeze he removed his hand and said,

"When you decide what you want, I'll be here."

Elena slowly nodded her head while fighting back tears, and opened the car door to get out. Before leaving she turned to look at Damon one last time.

She found her voice and said, "Goodbye Damon." Before exiting the car and walking away from the one man she knew she would never forget.

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**Oh wow was that an angsty hot chapter or what? I know that most of you might be upset with me for rocking the Delena boat, but don't we always face conflict as Delena shippers? Its just apart of the reason we love them. Anyways I sure hope you enjoyed the racy sex scene it was a lot of fun to write! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all! Be good an review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"I know I let you down, but its not like that now. This time I'll never let you go. I will be all that you want, and keep myself together, cause you keep me from falling apart...To get you through the day and make everything ok." ~I Will Be, Avril Lavigne

Ch. 12

Elena watched with a heavy heart as Damon's blue car disappeared into the distance. She wished she could've said something to change the situation, but she knew it had all been irrevocably her fault. Her mind and heart were too full. Full of pain, full of love, full of lust, full of every emotion she could possibly hold in her heart. It wasn't fair. She had wanted Damon, wanted him so badly and yet she found she couldn't let herself be happy. Starting over with Damon had proved to be infuriating and impossible.

Walking towards her porch she grabbed her keys and moved towards the door to unlock it. She entered her house to find a trail of shoes and socks leading into the kitchen. She sighed knowing what this could possibly mean. She smiled as she heard the sounds of familiar voices filling the air. Jeremy had company, and from the looks of her kitchen Elena soon realized it was munchies time.

She walked into the kitchen to find Jeremy and Tyler Lockwood devouring ice cream. The middle island held more than enough food to feed an army, but the boys were only interested in chowing down on the chunky monkey. Elena sighed and grabbed a seat at the counter. Normally she would lay into Jeremy about his drug habits, or the mess he'd left, but right now she couldn't find it in her to care.

Her body was still blissfully sore from Damon, but her heart felt like someone had crushed it with a dump truck. So instead of worrying about how to be a good guardian, Elena reached for an untouched container of strawberry ice cream on the counter top.

_They must only want the chocolate_…she thought, and spoke to Jeremy for the first time since entering the house.

"Jer, a spoon please." She said her voice breaking, as she sunk farther down into the stool at the counter.

Jeremy looked up from his container, finally noticing Elena he dropped his spoon. The clanging sound alarmed Tyler from his own foodie stupor and he looked up as well. They took a moment to stare at Elena, and take in her appearance. Her hair was a curly wet mess on the top of her head, and her bra was visible through her wet light blue tank. For lack of a better term she looked like a drowned rat. Her face was downcast, defeated, and for the first time in months Jeremy was worried. He pulled out the silverware drawer and selected two new spoons, one for him and one for her. Then, as he handed her what she asked for, he hesitated. He knew silently that he could continue to act like he didn't care, but he also knew he hadn't seen Elena this broken in awhile.

"What's wrong Leena?" he asked keeping the spoon a small distance away as a bargaining chip. He knew she would answer for ice cream.

"Jer, I really don't have time for this. Just give me the spoon." She said back, annoyed at his newfound interest in her life.

"Elena, tell me." He said sternly.

Elena's eyes finally met her brothers, and she knew she couldn't hide the truth from him. She wanted to break down, tell him everything, to confide in someone and ask what she should do. Normally this was girlfriend SOS territory, but maybe it could be brother material too…

She sat weighing the pro's and cons to telling him that she just had sex with his prior boss…in the Quarry…oh man. She made up her mind not to, after all this was too much to say, especially in front of Tyler.

"Jeremy I can't," she said her eyes going to Tyler as he continued to gorge himself on ice cream and stare at her. Jeremy followed her gaze and connected the dots.

"Oh," he said turning to Tyler, "Hey man I gotta talk to my sister. Think you could give us a minute?" He asked waiting for Tyler to respond.

"Sure thing Jer. I'll just be upstairs in your room. Can I take the ice cream?" he asked waiting for Elena to tell him no.

"Sure Ty," Elena said, answering for her brother. She could really use some bro time.

At that Tyler made his way up the stairs, and Elena grabbed the spoon from Jeremy. Distraction she decided was key.

Jeremy sighed and said, "Ok you're not getting off the hook that easy."

"I know," Elena, said as she stood up and took her things to the couch. She decided she needed a spot with a little more comfort. Her brother followed her, leaving behind a very large mess in the kitchen that she wanted to forget about for the moment.

"What happened Elena?" Jeremy asked sitting down with his sister on the couch. She smiled to herself realizing that this had been the first time in months he had cared enough to sit with her. _He must be really buzzed, _she thought.

Jeremy continued, "Is this because of me loosing the job at the grill? Cause its going to be ok Elena. I'll go beg for it back today I promise."

"No its not that Jer, and don't worry I took care of it."

"What do you mean you 'took care of it'?" He asked sensing there was something she hadn't told him yet.

"I called Damon…I mean Mr. Salvatore last night. I had an interview at The Grill this morning and took your place." Elena said, hoping her brother would understand.

"Oh…well that was generous." He said scoffing. He had seen how Damon had looked at Elena, and something told him her appearance wasn't from her interview.

"Why do you look like that Elena? I can totally see your bra btw." He said shoving the nearest throw at his sister so she could cover up. Elena blushed taking the blanket and wrapping it around herself. She had forgotten how transparent this top could be when it was wet.

"After my interview I went for a swim down at the Quarry." She said blushing while she shoved ice cream in her mouth.

"OK….but that still doesn't explain why you look so depressed. What's really going on Leena? Do I need to go and kick someone's ass?"

"No Jer…well maybe…" she trailed off thinking _maybe mine_. "I don't know. I don't know how to explain." She said thinking of Stefan and Damon and how messed up this day really was. It was hard to process all these events happening in one day. The interview, the kiss, Stefan being Damon's half brother, the porch…the Quarry…Elena's thoughts were swirling and she couldn't distinguish them apart.

"Just start at the beginning, and tell me what's really bothering you." He said. Elena glanced up at him then knowing he was repeating what their father would have said.

"Stefan's back." She answered simply, taking another bite of her ice cream.

"What? WHERE IS THAT PRICK?! I'll kill him!" He said going to get off the couch. "Jeremy stop be quiet!" Elena said, pulling him back down shushing him. She didn't want Tyler to come downstairs, and she still needed to explain. She knew Jeremy had always hated Stefan, after how he used to treat her, and he had been there when Stefan had broken her heart. He wasn't about to let him hurt her again.

"Tell me you're not going back to that jackass!" Jeremy stated boldly waiting for her reply.

"I don't know Jer ok? I want to tell you what happened, but just don't get upset with me."

"I'm not!" Jeremy said and then sighed calming down and looked at Elena, " Ok I'll be good, just talk."

"Ok, but just let me get it all out before you interrupt me ok?" She said waiting for his response.

"Alright I promise, I won't say anything till you're done." He said waiting for her explanation.

"After you left last night, you know I had Caroline over. So before she got here, I knew I needed to fix things and I called up Damon. I told him we needed this job, and that I would take your spot." Elena paused waiting for her brother to respond, but he was still waiting for her to tell him why she was upset, and she still hadn't gotten there. "So anyways, I was told to come in for an interview this morning, which I did and then towards the end of the interview things got a little heated with Damon."

"What do you mean heated?" He asked her breaking his silence.

"He kissed me, I mean we kissed. I kissed him back."

"Was he good?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jer…" she moaned embarrassed. It was hard enough telling this to her brother without having to answer questions like that. He nodded understanding that she had been more than willing.

"Go on, what happened next." He said hoping she would continue to tell him more.

"Stefan showed up, and then called Damon his brother and said he was glad he met his 'ex', and I was so mortified. I just ran out of there and came home. And then Stefan showed up and kissed me and I'm just so confused."

"So that's why you're upset? Let me get this straight, Damon kissed you and then Stefan came back, kissed you, and now they're related and you're freaking out?"

"Well yeah."

"Leena, I get that that would upset you but aren't you being a little dramatic? You haven't even seen Stefan in what a year? That douche doesn't have the right to kiss you let alone get you back, and that still doesn't explain why you're all wet."

Elena blushed not wanting to tell her little brother about her extracurricular sextivities.

"I told you I went for a swim." She said looking down into her container of half eaten ice cream, and hoping it would swallow her instead.

Jeremy studied her, and then spoke up asking the question he really didn't want the answer to. "Were you alone?"

"No." she said weakly.

"Which one?" He asked gently, waiting and hoping it wasn't Stefan. He knew he had broken her once, and he'd had to pick up the pieces. He really didn't want to do it again. He knew Damon, and although he could tell he was older, he really didn't have anything against the guy. After all he had covered for him on more than one occasion at The Grill, and he'd cared enough to come over and tell him off. Not many people would do that, at least none he knew.

Elena grew restless and squirmy. She hated talking to her brother about stuff like this it just felt awkward.

"Damon." She said finally, feeling a chill rush through her at the feeling of his name rolling off her tongue. Her body tightened remembering what he had made her feel, and her heart constricted at the thought of his last words.

'_You'll never get back what you lost.' _He'd said, and deep down she knew he'd been right.

"Then I don't see what the problem is. You should be happy right?" He said trying to make her feel better. "When's the last time you've been interested in a guy Leena? I mean it's been a LONG time."

"I know Jer…I just can't seem to get Stefan out of my head."

"Seriously? If he's the reason you're not going to pursue this I'm gonna kick _your _ass."

Elena chuckled at her brother's demeanor. He'd switched into protective mode, and she didn't think he was ever coming out of it.

"Ok Jer. Why do you hate Stefan so much?"

"Do you not remember what that asshat did to you? He hurt you deep Leena. Our parents had just died and he broke up with you. He's a complete dick. I don't trust the guy." He said, confessing.

"What are you trying to say Jer?" She questioned, waiting for some validation to why she shouldn't trust Stefan.

"I just know the guy too well, and you deserve better. I think you need to forget him Leena. Just be happy." He said, and with that he leaned forward and held her close. She sighed sagging into the familiar warmth of her brother's arms. He was so much bigger than her, six feet, brown hair, brown eyes, and burly arms that would knock any guy off his rocker. For the first time in a long time she felt safe in knowing he had her back.

"Thanks Jer, I'll try." She said taking a moment in his embrace.

After awhile she spoke again, "Thanks for this Jer. I like you better when you're like this."

"I know, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk." He said apologizing for their fight.

"It's ok Jer, I forgive you." She said, and with that planted a kiss on his forehead and got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Shower. I have got to get cleaned up if I want to be ready for work tomorrow." She said heading towards the stairs.

"Ok, you go take the shower and I'll call and ask when you come in tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"I appreciate that Jer thanks," she said heading up the stairs.

Jeremy pulled out his phone and dialed.

"We need to talk." He said into the phone.

"Shoot." Came Damon's reply. He had picked up in hopes that it was Elena instead he had gotten little Gilbert. Typical.

"Elena is hurt, and she doesn't hurt easily. You better do a better job of taking care of her than your asshat of a brother or I will make you regret it."

"Trust me Jeremy. No one wants her to be happy more than I do." He said into the phone with more emotion than he had planned.

"Good. I know she has a shift tomorrow. When did you schedule her in for?"

"10:00, she has training with the staff first. You should know that Jeremy you remember."

Jeremy cleared his throat, he had an idea and he was going to act on it. No way was he going to let his sister take on this job alone, especially with Stefan in town.

"Then you should expect two Gilberts instead of one." He said, hoping Damon got the message loud and clear.

"What do you mean two Gilberts?"

"Well as I understand it you're understaffed and 'I'm the only one who can train the new recruits' isn't that what you said Damon?"

"Well yeah but I fired you punk." Damon said with a smirk hoping for Jeremy to prove him wrong.  
>"Well this punk is coming back to work, unless you have a problem with it."<p>

"No problems here little Gilbert. Be here at 10:00 or your ass will be grass."

Jeremy chuckled into the phone at Damon's phrasing. He knew he was going to have to kiss up big time, but it was a small price to pay for protecting Elena.

"Ok boss I know, thank you."

"Hey Little Gilbert," Damon said with a more serious tone, "I'm giving you a second chance here and trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

"No sir." He said, and hung up. Damon took that to signify his consent.

*** OOH two Gilbert's at The Grill...with sexual Delena tension...this is going to be fun! :) Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**

**Happy New Year!**


	13. Chapter 13

"I'll get through it, but I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human, and I crash and I break down…"

~ Human, Christina Perri

Ch. 13

Elena made her way upstairs and peeled off the wet fabric of her tank. She sighed in relief as it came off, finally free of the damp material. It set goose bumps off along her flesh, and she was ready for a hot shower.

She stepped into her bathroom and grabbed for her towel. Quickly she turned on the shower, and peeled off the rest of her clothes. She made her way toward the hot spray. While inside, relief filled her senses as she washed her skin clean. With tension finally leaving her shoulders she found herself able to think again clearly. Jeremy had called Stefan a…dick? He could be rather brash sometimes. In fact she found herself drifting back towards memory lane remembering. He had hurt her the night her parents died, and of course apologized…but had he done it because he felt bad for their rough sex or because of her parents' death? She had never found out. She sighed to herself thinking aloud, "Maybe Damon is right…maybe I can't get back what I lost." She caught herself wishing she could just talk to Stefan. See how he felt. He clearly wanted to be with her again, and she felt it would be as easy as breathing. The only question that rose to her mind as she got out of the shower was: Did she want Stefan because it was easy? And easy she knew didn't necessarily mean right. She had more than him to consider and she knew it. Her heart beat faster remembering her twilight rendezvous at the Quarry.

_Damon._

Damon was clearly still interested in her, and she in him. She couldn't deny their attraction to each other. It sent shivers through her body just thinking about him, and she couldn't stop her thoughts from lingering on the possibility of him. Of his strength, and his easygoing nature. She liked so many things about him already, but was she really ready to move on?

Drying off she made a decision: She needed a friendtervention, and she needed one right now. She picked up her phone and she called the only two people who would understand, Bonnie and Caroline.

Bonnie picked up first, and luckily Caroline had been with her or this could have been a long night of phone tag.

"Hey! Their voices rang out, and Elena couldn't help but feel joy at their enthusiasm. She had missed both of them, and the strength they could give her.

"What are you ladies up to tonight?" Elena asked, wishing she could be with them. She sighed hating that this life always forced her to be responsible. It was beginning to weigh on her. She wished at moments she could quickly soak up the rest of her years as a teen while she still had them.

"Oh we're having to put together party favors for the great Ms. Forbes's Birthday Party, and Caroline is taking it way too far."

"Hey she's my mom ok? This party has to be perfect. So hurry up Bonnie, and make those ribbons have personality…"

"Oh I'll give your bows personality." Said Bonnie as Elena heard rustling imagining her hitting her with one of the bows.

"When is that again?" asked Elena, she knew it had to be fairly soon if Caroline was in her control freak mode.

"You remember Elena, it's next month. You are still coming aren't you?" Caroline stated into the phone.

"Of course." Elena said making note of it in her phone to not forget.

"So what's up Elena, please tell me it's something more interesting than the right ribbon color." Said Bonnie trying to get a rise out of Caroline.

Before she could comment Elena dove into the real reason she called. She made sure to clarify everything that had happened with Damon before, and after Caroline had been with her. Then went on to explain the interview, and the fact that Stefan had burst in unannounced claiming to be Damon's brother. At that both girls gasped.

"Brothers? As in…blood?" asked Bonnie.

"Well technically I guess they're only half brothers; same mother with different fathers. I really haven't had a chance to get the full story on that yet." Elena said hoping it would help. She still had yet to tell them about the rest of the afternoon…

"Oh…well that's still a bombshell but the real question is does it bother you Elena?" asked Caroline. Elena knew she could always count on her to get to the root of the problem.

"Well I don't think so. I mean so far they seem completely different, and I really didn't think about them being related until after." Elena said without thinking.

Bonnie caught wind right off.

"After what Elena?"

Crap. Elena thought, now she would have to be honest. She knew she could confide in them, but apart of her was still ashamed about moving so fast with Damon. She didn't want them to judge her, but she decided she needed to. Who else could she tell?

"After…ok I wasn't being completely honest. A lot has happened today and I need you both to promise me you will try to be as open minded as possible."

"Of course Elena," said Bonnie, "we're always here for you."

Elena waited to hear from Caroline. She knew this would be hard for her because she always seemed to want to tell her what to do. She was relieved to hear her words come next,

"Elena if there's something on your heart we want to know what it is. We aren't going to judge you or make you feel bad. Its not our place."

"Ok well I kissed Damon during the interview." She said hoping to ease them in.

"Wow." Said Bonnie

"Who started it?" asked Caroline.

"Well I guess it was mutual. I told you Caroline, panties dropping hot remember? He's just so…God I can't explain it. I just can't think clearly when I'm around him."

"So basically you just want to jump his bones?" asked Caroline bluntly. She heard Bonnie gasp and then smack her with something.

"Ouch. Look it's not hard to understand. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy…sex."

"Well it got a little complicated." said Elena.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we were interrupted by Stefan claiming to be my ex."

"OH…" both of the girls said on the other end of the phone. She knew she had their attention now.

"But wait there's more."

"How could there be more?" said Bonnie.

"I went home after running out of the interview and Stefan showed up. He said he was here for his mother's property and whatever else was his, and then he kissed me."

After that there was a long pause. Both girls stared at each other wondering how to respond best. It all mattered how Elena felt. If she wanted him to kiss her, then they would try to be supportive, but both of them also knew how Stefan had left her. Neither of them was ready to welcome him with open arms, and both of them were silently wishing for what came next.

"And I felt nothing. Which was weird because I was certain I would. I used to dream about him coming back and doing exactly that, but it wasn't as easy."

"You mean it wasn't as easy because it was different." Said Bonnie connecting something together in her mind. She had a hunch and she was hoping she was right.

"What do you mean by different?" asked Elena. She had never thought about looking at Stefan differently. He was her first love, and she was certain she knew everything about him and how he would make her feel.

"Well you didn't know what good was yet." Said Caroline brashly interrupting them. Bonnie glared at her, and took over again.

"Elena, just forget about Stefan for a minute. How did you feel with Damon?"

"How can you even compare the two of them?" Elena asked

"Just answer the question," said Caroline loosing her patience, she knew Elena couldn't possibly be this stupid.

"Being with Damon was…hot. My whole body just took over, and I can't remember ever feeling that out of control. He just consumed me, and I lost myself in him."

"And with Stefan you felt nothing?" Bonnie asked, hoping to get Elena to see the difference

"But Stefan was my first love."

"Yes Elena, but he also broke your heart, and before you make any decisions I just want you to remember that something that drastic is going to change you." Said Bonnie finally getting out what she wanted to say.

"I know it changed me Bonnie," said Elena. She had known it earlier that day. She even remembered deciding she wouldn't want to be with him anymore because she was different. "I just...I got so confused."

"Why? You said you didn't feel anything after Stefan kissed you, and from what you told us about Damon. Well sorry to be blunt but there doesn't seem to be a contest." Stated Caroline cutting into another bow.

"Then I guess I should tell you what happened later at the Quarry." Elena puffed out lying on her bed and pulling her covers close. She needed to be brave while reliving this part of the story.

"The Quarry? Wait slow your roll." Said Caroline grabbing the phone from Bonnie's lap and looking at it intensely.

"You never mentioned anything about the Quarry. What did Stefan do to you? You didn't sleep with him did you? ELENA!" Caroline almost screamed, while Bonnie wrestled the phone from her grasp.

"Chill Caroline," said Bonnie, "just let Elena tell us what happened."

"No not with Stefan..." Elena said.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, and then Elena followed up with, "with Damon."

"You what?!" squealed Caroline, "Damon and you…did the nasty? How was he?" she asked.

Elena blushed. She knew she was going to have to fess up, and she also knew Caroline would want every detail. But something inside tugged at her, telling her she wanted this moment private, that she almost needed to hold it close to her heart. She didn't want to share what she had felt with Damon, because it was almost too personal.

She couldn't believe what she was thinking. She had never kept anything from these girls. They had been with her through so much, and she owed them this. She owed them the truth.

"It was passionate, and amazing, and when it was over I couldn't help but feel ashamed, and terrified."

"Why?" both girls blurted out at once.

"Because for one, it happened too fast. I don't even know how old he is, what his favorite color is."

"Technicalities." Said Caroline. Bonnie poked her and mouthed for her to shut up.

"But it's important to me!" Elena exclaimed, "The only other person I've ever had sex with was Stefan, and I practically tarnished his memory right there. It was the Quarry! You guys know that's where we used to go, and they're brothers, and it felt all kinds of wrong."

"God, just admit it Elena. Ok you wanted Damon in spite of this brother crap." stated Caroline matter of factly.

"I can't Caroline. If I admit it. If I even thought it for just a second. What does that say about me?"

"I says you're human Leena." She stated leaving Elena to continue with her explanation.

Elena let out a breath, and held it in waiting for the judgment daggers to come.

"So lets think about this. You went to the Quarry and had sex with Damon." Stated Bonnie, she had always been the more logical one. "And then you thought about Stefan, and freaked out I'm sure, so what happened next?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, not understanding why they needed more information. She felt she had just spilled everything she needed to in front of them.

"What Bonnie is trying to ask Elena, is how did you leave things with Damon?" came Caroline's voice loudly from the phone.

"I told him to take me home, and he wanted to know why, and then got upset…" she said drifting off remembering.

"Clearly." Said Caroline, both girls hanging on her every word.

"And when he asked why I was acting this way, I explained about Stefan and I being there together before."

"Wait you did what?" Asked Bonnie, shocking both Caroline and Elena.

"I told him I had been there with Stefan…like that before." Elena said again hoping she wouldn't have to repeat it a third time.

"No I heard you I just can't believe you did that to him."

"What? What do you mean Bonne?"

"I mean he was probably blissfully happy and then you cut him off at the knees by comparing him to his brother."

"Yeah…I felt terrible and then he tried to fight for me and it just made me cry."

"Aww he fought for you?" Came Caroline's reply.

"Yeah he said I should stop holding on to Stefan, that I would never get back what I lost, and that he would still be here."

Both girls sighed silently, wishing for Elena to see that he was a good one. Both girls looked at each other and nodded, knowing they needed to speak their peace.

"Elena," both of them said at once. They giggled, "You go ahead." Said Bonnie, she knew whatever Caroline was about to say was something she would approve of.

"Elena, you know we love you but you need to let this Stefan thing go. Damon is clearly interested, and bonus hasn't broken your heart. You may not remember this but when you were with Stefan there wasn't any passion. You worried about it constantly and came to us with issues you two had. There wasn't a day that went by you didn't come to us for advice on what you should do. It seems like you have something really special with Damon, and I don't think you should ruin it just because you're scared."

"Exactly." echoed Bonnie into the phone.

"I'm not scared." Elena said weakly…knowing they were right.

"Of course you are," came Bonnie's reply, "You are scared of getting hurt. You're feeling things from Damon that are stronger than Stefan, and you don't want to get hurt, but Elena that's what love is! It's a risk, and you need to take this risk with him."

"What if I'm not ready? What if he doesn't even want me anymore?" Elena said meekly waiting for Caroline to pipe in, which she did soon after.

"He will. He just needs to know you want him too. Trust me it won't take much if he's as consumed with you as you say he is. I'm sure he'd be more than willing." At that all of them giggled, and continued talking about other things.

Elena hung up an hour later, and sunk into her bed for sleep. She knew they had been right, and she cursed herself for not seeing before that it really hadn't been Stefan she wanted, but the idea of him. She knew somewhere inside it had really just been a mask. She was lying to herself to protect herself, and she was hurting her and Damon in the process.

As she drifted off to sleep, blue eyes and raven hair filled her thoughts, and she sighed hoping it was not too late to change her mind.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up the next day with a new resolution: today would be different. She promised herself she would somehow make it through the day, that she would smile, and it would be believable. She groggily walked to the restroom her and Jeremy shared and let herself in, unaware that her brother was occupying it.<p>

"Oh sorry Jer." She mumbled out.

"Hey no worries, I'm done. You have to get a move on Elena. Its 9, and we have an hour before we have to be at work."

"We?" Elena asked looking at Jeremy with a puzzled expression. He had been fired, she was sure of it.

"I'm coming in with you, I got my job back last night."

"You what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yup, I called Damon last night and he said we both needed to be in by 10 or my 'ass was grass' so get a move on." He said leaning in front of the mirror to make sure his eyes didn't look as puffy as they had last night. _Damn I need to stop getting high on the weekdays, _he thought.

"Ok then move it Jer I need to get ready!" She said shooing him away from the counter so she could brush her teeth.

"Chill ok? It's not like you're going on a date. It's just work sis."

"I know Jer, get out!" she said as he left the room sticking his tongue out and shouting that he would be ready to go soon and she should be ready too.

Elena groaned at the prospect of working with Jeremy. His track record with responsibility hadn't been the best, and she dreaded him letting her down again. Although she also knew it would take the tension off of having to face Damon alone, and for once she was grateful to have him with her. She hoped having Jeremy there would be a healthy distraction for all of them.

In a few moments she was ready and came back into the restroom to look herself over one last time. Standard uniform for the Grill had been black pants and navy shirt. Elena decided on some skinny black jeans, black boots, and a navy V-neck tee. She looked into the mirror at herself and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. On the outside she knew she looked ready, while on the inside she sighed knowing she was a wreck. She felt like she had ruined things with Damon and she wished with all her might to make them right again.

Coming down the stairs and heading out the door with Jeremy she was surprised to find that for the first time she welcomed the day thinking, _I will see him again_.

***Author's Note****

**Ok so this chapter was really just a realization for Elena. I think all of us girls have been here. Wanting to move on but afraid of love and getting hurt. I think its a main concept for Elena because she has lost her parents so young, and she knows the pain of losing someone you love. So hopefully this new relationship she wants with Damon will continue to grow. Next chapter we'll see how he's feeling about all of this drama, and hopefully get a glimpse into work for Elena at The Grill. :)**

***I also really loved writing another girlfriend scene introducing Bonnie more Caroline :)**

**Hope you're enjoying the story! Read/Review**


	14. Chapter 14

"I wanna give you something better. Better than you've ever had." Kiwi, Maroon 5

Ch. 14

Damon awoke the next day hating himself. He knew Alaric would be back today, and it would be up to him to explain that they now had two Gilberts instead of one. Figuring this was going to be a long day he went through his morning routine at a sluggish pace. He took his time in the shower washing his hair, and licking his proverbial wounds. He cursed himself silently for failing to take a shower without his mind thinking of her.

_Elena…_

Memories of their stolen moment at The Falls were all that filled his mind. Her playfulness, and the easiness of their smiles was all he could think about. Their shared kisses, and her throaty moans seem to mock him, echoing in the silence around him.

Yesterday had been a rollercoaster of events, and he was unprepared to say the least of seeing her and her brother in a few short minutes. He exhaled in frustration against the shower wall. How was he supposed to even think straight around Elena when all he could remember where her legs wrapped around his waist?

Shutting off the shower he grabbed for a towel in earnest. Seeking to dry off quickly and get dressed so he could get this day over and done with. He rummaged through his drawers pulling out a black button up, and shrugging on some dark jeans. He slipped on his shoes and made his way downstairs, ready to go. He stopped at the door to stare again at the manila envelope taunting him.

Damon had come home last night to Stefan's summons for a court hearing on his front porch. The envelope, he'd assumed had been dropped off earlier while he'd been otherwise occupied with Elena. Knowing exactly what that envelope entailed didn't exactly set him off in the right mood, and he'd spent most of the night drowning his sorrows with a bottle of bourbon, and thoughts of Elena. Now, seeing the damned thing again, he had to go to work angry. Which was something he knew he did not want to be on a day like today. He left it there slamming the door behind him. He locked up and headed for his car, as his phone rang in his back pocket. He winced knowing it had to be Rick. He pulled his phone out and answered it while starting his car.

"What?" he puffed out.

"Damon, its Rick. I just got back into The Grill, and looked over the interview. Looks like Elena will be a good hire after all. Can she start today?"

Damon rolled down the road answering in his best business tone, "Yes, I told her to come in for work today at 10. I know we need to start training as soon as possible."

"Great, helps me out a lot bud, I appreciate it."

"Sure thing, and Rick?" he asked, knowing he needed to tell him about Jeremy.

"Jeremy offered to come back. I know his track record is spotty but I could really use the extra hands," Damon said nearing the town square.

"Are you sure you want to do that Damon? I thought you were pretty set on having him out of your hair."

"Leave my hair out of it. It's a business transaction nothing more. We need more employees it's as simple as that."

"Alright, sounds good I'll put in his payroll paperwork again. You on your way in?"

"I just got here boss, see you in a bit."

Damon said putting the breaks on Old Faithful. He put her in park, and glanced up taking in a breath.

Across the way he saw Elena and Jeremy getting out of their black SUV. From the looks of it Jeremy had driven, which surprised him. He knew Jeremy was the younger one of the two, and he wondered if Elena's emotions had any reason for avoiding the drive. He couldn't help but study her demeanor as she walked towards the Grill. Her eyes glistening with emotion as her feet stamped the ground with determination.

He got out of his car with a smirk, racing to beat them to the door.

"Well hello little Miss I'm on a mission." He said, startling her to look up into his piercing blue eyes.

Her breath caught at the sight of him. Today he'd chosen to dress for work in a button up black shirt, and dark wash jeans, with matching boots. She assumed this was his normal attire, and she caught herself smiling remembering the night they first met.

"Hello Damon." She said as he grabbed for the door and let them in.

"Beauty first," he said with a wink. Elena's cheeks flushed pink while Jeremy rolled his eyes and entered into the Grill.

Elena took in the atmosphere before her. The space, she decided almost looked abandoned in the mornings. With the chairs up, floors cleared, and everything cleaned it reminded her of a ghost town. The only sounds she could hear were coming from the back where the Chef's were beginning their early baking. Elena also began to notice other workers doing odd jobs around the restaurant. Matt Donovan, one of the many, stood off into the distance refilling salt and peppershakers. Seeing Elena he gave her his best welcoming smile. She shrugged and smiled back, feeling both nervous and weak. She didn't know what this day would hold but something told her she needed to be ready for anything.

Both Gilberts stilled as they saw Alaric Saltzman coming towards them.

"Hey guys, heard you two were here to help me out." came Alaric's voice. At the sight of her new boss, Elena tried to stifle a laugh as she took in his appearance. He seemed to have soaked up too many rays of sun at the beach. His skin was now a flaming hot red. She could tell he'd tried to cover his skin as much as possible with a long sleeved cotton shirt, but she could still make out red marks covering the back of his neck.

"Ouch, Rick what happened to you?" Damon said from behind them. Elena blushed at the feeling of his body behind hers.

"I fell asleep in the sun ok? It could happen to anyone." Rick spat towards Damon.

"But it didn't happen to just anyone…it happened to you." Damon said looking at him with humor in his eyes.

"Yeah ok Mr. 'I'll just have one drink behind the bar', until I find you passed out in the back with the bottle." Rick shot back taking a step towards Damon.

"Hey, that was one time!" Damon retorted in defense glancing at Elena and seeing her bemused expression.

"That was last week."

Jeremy cleared his throat sensing that this could be a long conversation, and he knew Elena needed to get started.

"Right we have work to do. Jeremy I'll need you to come with me so we can fill out some paper work. Elena, Damon will show you the ropes." Rick said taking Jeremy to the back office leaving Damon and Elena alone.

"Well, that's just great. Guess I'm on Elena patrol." Damon said turning towards her.

Elena's heart skipped a beat as his eyes raked over her. She could've sworn she heard him stifle a moan as his eyes grazed across her body.

Damon was done for. Looking at Elena he had decided then and there that she made a uniform for the Grill look sinfully good. Her black jeans were practically painted on, and her navy tee clung to all the right curves. He couldn't stop his eyes from glancing to her lips, and he automatically licked his own imagining her kiss and, remembering her soft caress against his skin.

"Damon," she said holding his blue gaze.

"Uh huh." He said like a dumb struck fool.

"Don't you need me to do something for you?"

_God yes_. Damon thought darkly, although he knew what her true meaning was, his body didn't seem to give a damn. He knew she might not want him, but he was more than prepared to prove her wrong, and right now he had the perfect distraction.

"Yes, follow me." He said leading her towards the back of the restaurant.

Elena followed Damon through two metal doors and took in the back kitchen. To her right was were the windows for orders were, and where the main chef prepared the food. To the left was the washroom and storage space for plates and cutlery. Stoves and grills burned with heat and an enticing aroma filled the air.

"This is where the magic happens." Damon declared, turning around to look at Elena.

"Burgers and other entrees are made over here," he gestured to the side where food was being prepared. "And over here is where we clean up. Dishwashers here are generally the staff, unless we are using this bad boy." He said leading her to the other half of the room where she could see the machine he was pointing to.

"This is the industrial dishwasher, and its used for the plates, and silverware."

"Ok sounds easy enough to remember." Elena said.

"Now the important thing to know though is you need to stack the trays with plates, and then slide them in between the machine. You only pull down on the handle until it beeps and then bring it back up. If you don't the machine like many things…can get…overheated." He said coming up behind her and bringing her arm up to grasp the handle above their heads.

"Follow my lead." He said into her ear, and Elena couldn't stop the chill from going across her body.

Damon grabbed the bar, holding Elena's hand under his and had them pull down together. Steam enveloped them for a moment, causing a heated sensation to pass over them. Elena could've sworn she felt Damon inhale her scent as she leaned back into him. Both of them sighed, feeling a magnetic pull to be together.

A moment later the machine was beeping and bringing both of them out of their heated thoughts. Damon took control, pulling the bar back up over their heads, and telling Elena, "Now when you open it you have to slide out what's ever inside, to make room for more."

Elena gulped, knowing that he was discussing the washing machine but thinking of something else entirely.

"Alright, I got it. You said that the staff is supposed to wash dishes? Where would I be doing that?"

"Over here." said Damon leading her to a large washbasin next to the drying plates, and silverware. "Normally we use this center to wash the bigger stuff like pots and pans by hand. So if something is too large to go into the machine we wash it here." Damon said leaning against the sink casually waiting for her response.

"Seems simple enough." She said.

"Alright then you'll need some gloves, and one of these," he said as she watched him take a sponge and pour dish liquid over it. She knew he wasn't trying to be erotic, but the sight of Damon with suds on his hands had caused her panties to go wet with desire.

"Come over here a minute," he said handing her the sponge. "Now its tradition at The Grill for your first job to be in the washroom. Lame I know but think of it as your initiation into the Grill club." He said smirking and handing her a large baking sheet. Elena took the metal pan and placed it into the basin. She slid the yellow gloves on, and turned on the water. Then she began to scrub the brown residue off of the pan. Watching her, Damon decided he couldn't wait any longer. He quietly slid up behind her, and grasped her waist. He molded his body to hers and tried to fight the idea that sprung into his head about a missing puzzle piece.

Feeling Damon behind her, Elena's hands dropped the pan. It fell with a clang into the sink, as she felt his breath graze her ear.

"No don't stop," he said gruffly into her ear, and Elena shakily went to pick up the pan in the sink. "You're going to wash the pan, and I'm going to be standing right here to observe you." He said into her ear. Elena's core throbbed as she felt his growing erection on her backside. His proximity alone had her aching to touch him, and she hated having to have her hands occupied with something else.

"I know you want me Elena…" Damon said huskily whispering in her ear, "I want you too. You can't fight it. I know you feel it...this desire we have between us." He said as she felt his right hand dip down towards her center. "I'm going to prove it."

Elena couldn't believe this was happening, and looked up to make sure no one was around. "Don't worry we have privacy," he said sliding his fingers across her smooth skin and going under the barrier of her black pants. His fingers dipped lower still until he found the bottom of her moist undies. He smirked knowing he'd affected her, and taking pleasure in the feeling of her under his hand. His lips grazed the base of her throat and he sucked on her sensitive flesh. She practically came apart in his hands.

"Oh Damon…" she groaned almost dropping the pan again.

"Keep washing," he commanded while his hand continued its path down her pants. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that she had worn some very thin lacy panties today. He yearned to see them, but knew that in this position he was only after one thing. He pushed the fabric aside feeling her slick wet folds. Her body arching back towards his throbbing manhood, and he breathed out,

"God, you're so wet for me Elena."

Elena's head bobbed up and down answering him, as she struggled to find words. The feeling of his skin on hers was almost too much for her to bear.

"I love feeling you…. Elena…I need you to show me how much you want me,"

"I want you Damon. Please," she said practically begging for him to touch her where she needed it most.

Knowing what she wanted, he slid his fingers across her warm sensitive flesh and found her trembling bundle of nerves. His thumb rubbed across it as his fingers went lower finding her entrance.

"Tell me what you want me to do." he said huskily breathing in her scent.

Elena moaned in frustration, he really wanted her to say it? Blushing she answered softly, "I need you inside me."

Damon smiled as he slowly inserted a finger inside of her and felt her walls contract around him. "Damn, you're so tight baby," he said in wonder as Elena lost control and the pan fell again inside the sink. Her hands clutched the sides of the basin as waves of pleasure washed over her. Damon disregarded the pan and began grinding against her backside, his pants throbbing with need behind her, and she soon found her hips meeting against his with ease. Pleasure shot through Elena from below and she moaned loving how he was making her feel. Damon needed her but he also knew he wanted to make her scream his name, just once, to change her mind.

"Tell me what this reminds you of…" He said, curling his finger inside of her and finding her sweet spot. Elena bit her lip to suppress her moans of pleasure.

"Elena? Does it make you remember me inside you?" he asked while a small moan escaped her lips, her center throbbing for release, "Remember how I filled you to the brink? How I thrusted in and out of that sweet wet cunt?" He said while moving another finger in and sliding it in an out of her while his thumb stroked her clit. "Does it Elena? I can feel you shaking underneath me. I know you want more…ask me for more…" He demanded drawing her ear lobe in between his teeth as her hips jerked back and forth for release. It was so hot, hearing him say these things in her ear. She knew she wanted him, and needed him now. It didn't matter to her that she was at work, or that anyone could come in at any moment, her only thought was Damon.

Without warning Elena turned her body around so that she removed Damon's hand from her. She faced him and their eyes met. She gasped as she took in his smoldering stare and wound their bodies together curling her leg around his so that it anchored his body to hers. Her hands grasped his head to pull him forward as she claimed his soft lips with her own, and ran her gloved fingers through his soft hair. She smiled as she heard a moan escape his throat. Fighting for release, Elena ground her hips up to his and felt Damon's strong hands lifting her up to rest on the edge of the basin behind her. The new position had her center lined up with Damon's erection, and Elena thrusted against his hips as she neared her climax. Damon's lips continued to move over hers as he slid his tongue inside her mouth, and Elena came undone.

"Say my name..." he said removing his lips from hers and resting his forehead against her, while feeling her body convulse in pleasure.

"Damon…" she breathed out as she came back to earth.

He smiled and kissed her one last time, feeling triumph in knowing he had been the one to make her come apart.

"Oh shit. I know I'm not seeing this right now."

Came a voice behind them, and they both tore their lips apart to see Alaric Saltzman, and boy did he look pissed.

******Note

**Uh oh...guess someone found them tangled up in the suds...but it was so much fun writing! Please continue to comment/review on my stories it completely makes my day.**

**I hope you're enjoying the horny delena show...I know this was mainly smut, but that's kinda what has to come first before the explosion right? Anyways thanks for reading and I hope I can post again soon. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

"You only know, what I want you to.

I know everything you don't want me to." Poison & Wine, The Civil Wars

Ch. 15

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Damon said as he sighed and unwound Elena from his body.

"Damon, I would like to see you in my office." Rick chocked out. He continued to gape at the sight before him. Damon's hands wound Elena's waist and their bodies connected from the waist down. Both of their eyes fixed on him like they'd been caught in the cookie jar.

"Now!" Rick yelled, turning to look at Elena he added, "Elena, you're going to finish all the pans that are in that sink. You might not be aware of this but relationships between employees is prohibited. Due to this little stunt you're already on probation. Break is at noon. Try not to disappoint me again." Elena nodded curtly in silence as Damon turned to leave.

Suddenly Rick was gone behind the two metal doors with Damon close behind him. Elena sighed in disappointment. She wanted to continue their heated moment, and something told her Damon did too. He staggered toward the double doors pausing for a moment to turn around and face her.

"Later…" he said and disappeared behind the doors.

Elena breathed and sunk against the basin behind her. It was only then she realized that the water was still running and steam was filling the room around her. She smirked to herself remembering the steamy encounter she had just had.

She turned towards the sink and picked up the next pan on the rack, determined to keep her job. She needed this for her and Jeremy, and she couldn't believe how reckless she had just been. Damon's reckless behavior had cost them so much, but she was surprised to find how free it had made her feel. She couldn't help it; being around Damon had consumed her completely. Elena breathed grabbing for the nearest sponge that had fallen to the floor. She chose to attempt to clear her head of heated thoughts with his hands on her. She had a task and she was going to finish it. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?!" Alaric practically screamed as Damon shut the door to the office.<p>

"Well I believe I was thinking we wouldn't get caught." He said honestly smirking at his friend and hoping his blue eyes would get him out of this hot water he had gotten himself into.

"Seriously Damon? She's Jeremy's sister, a new employee, and did I mention she's just out of high school, and completely off limits?"

Damon looked up at Alaric with an icy stare.

"Last I checked she was a legal adult." Damon shot back, while crossing his arms. No one was going to tell him who to love. Especially Alaric.

"You better not be telling me what I think you're telling me."

"I think you need to take a beat from Elena."

"Excuse me?"

"I think whatever you two have going on here is a bad idea."

"I don't really think that's your problem Rick."

"It is my problem. Elena is my responsibility, and I need to look after her. This is me doing that."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked in disbelief. His top priority had become Elena, and he was going to make sure of that from now on.

"I think you need to take a beat if you want to keep your job here."

Damon's arms dropped to his sides and took a step toward Rick.

"Fine Rick whatever you want. Just know that you might control what goes on here, but that's where your influence ends. Elena and I are no longer going to be your primary concern."

"Damon, I'm your friend."

"I'm aware of that."

"And I know that you get this way, but Elena can't be one of your next conquests."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm a lot more connected to her than you think." Rick said pulling his hand up over his face and squeezing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Rick, what aren't you telling me?" Damon asked waiting to hear what Rick could possibly know about Elena to make him change his mind.

"She's my daughter, Damon." Alaric sighed in relief, as the weight on his schoulders began to lift.

"Oh." Damon said taking a step back with a puzzled expression on his face.

"But I thought her parents died in a accident?" Damon questioned adding, "She told me that she's Jeremy's guardian."

"That's just it, she has temporary guardianship, the courts granted to her only because they know she's adopted."

"She's what?"

"Her mother, Isobel and I were high school sweethearts. We had a baby too young, and the Gilberts had been trying for years to have a child. Grayson even helped keep the adoption under wraps. Few people in the community truly know about this." Alaric sunk in to the office chair, waiting for Damon's reply.

"Does she know?" Damon asked.

"No, she still believes Grayson and Miranda were her parents, and as far as she knows they were. They raised her for God sakes." He said leaning back.

"Shit. I knew you'd gotten into some trouble back then, but I didn't know you'd had a kid. Why didn't you tell me?" Damon asked. They'd grown up together after all. They were a good ten years apart in age, but that hadn't been an issue in the past.

"You were in middle school Damon, I thought I'd spare you from the turmoil of my mistakes."

Damon suddenly felt like he needed a drink, a stiff one. He couldn't believe Elena's true father was sitting right across the room from him. He was sure he hadn't appreciated the suds show, but something told him if he knew how far they'd really gone he'd kill him.

He cleared his throat and rose from his chair, "Well assuming I still have a job here, I'm going to help myself to a drink." He said rising and heading towards the door.

"You do, as long as you keep your distance from her. Damon I'm serious, she means more to me than you know."  
>"If you truly meant that you'd tell her the truth." Damon spat as he closed the door and headed towards the bar.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena slid her gloves off and headed out of the kitchen. It was finally noon, which meant break time, or more importantly, Damon time. She opened door only to have the metal come into contact with something solid, and Elena closed her eyes waiting for the sound of plates clashing or someone telling her off. Instead she simply heard a,<br>"Whoa, Lena watch it!" from Matt

"Sorry Matt," she said opening her eyes and seeing that his tray was perfectly intact upon his shoulders.

"You on your break?" He asked as she stood there holding open the door to the kitchens, and staring at him.

"Oh, yeah," she said, her eyes scanning the room for Damon.

"Do you know where to go?" he asked.

"What?" she replied, distracted from scanning the room, and finding a lunch rush instead of him.

"Well I figured you wouldn't know where to go to eat. I usually just ask the guys in back to grill me a burger. I'll get your order in for you. I remember what you like," he added winking and walking into the kitchens, "I'll have them bring it to you at the bar." He stated walking farther into the chaos of the kitchen.

"Thanks Matt!" she yelled, as he waved from behind the line of plates she had stacked earlier. She moaned examining the damage on her hands from this morning. Her fingers were wrinkled and blistered from all the dishes she had been washing for the past two hours. As she made her way to the bar she also noticed her back, and feet throbbing in pain from standing and bending over the dishwasher. She practically cried tears of relief as she found a stool at the bar and sunk down. Her feet resting on the bar below, she crossed her arms and laid her head down, closing her eyes for a moment while she waited for Matt to bring her food.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." Came a familiar throaty voice.

Elena smiled and opened her eyes into two blue ones staring right back at her.

"Damon," she said huskily, longing lining her voice.

"What'll it be?" he asked from behind the bar.

Elena drank him in. He seemed to be in his element back there, and something told her he had done this a few times.

"What do you got?" she asked.

Damon gave her a smirk, and took a step closer to her. Leaning over the counter he replied, "I think you know."

Elena blushed remembering that she did in fact know what he had to offer. She squeezed her thighs together, attempting to stifle the need growing in between her legs.

"Damon…we can't. Rick will have my job in ten seconds."

"Let me worry about Rick ok? Take a time out for five minutes."

"Then grab me a beer." she said cockily leaning back into the stool, putting distance in between them.

Damon almost pouted as he looked at her questioningly.

"What, you said time out remember? For five minutes. Well that five minutes is going to need a beer."

Damon smirked, loving her sass, and grabbed them both a bottle from the cooler behind him. As he was taking off the lids, Matt appeared with her burger and fries.

"Here you go Leena." He said, laying the plate in front of her.

"Thank you Matt. You're the best." She said diving into her fries and giving him a world class Gilbert smile. Matt practically blushed as he returned to work.

"Here you go." Damon said setting down her bottle. He fought the surge of jealousy filling his veins at the sight of Elena smiling at Donovan. He hated that guy…

"What?" Elena asked noticing Damon's icy glare towards Matt's retreating back.

"Nothing, eat your burger." He said grabbing his bottle and taking a swig.

"Ok," Elena replied reaching for her bottle, and toppling it over instead.

Damon, noticing the bottle heading towards the ground grabbed it before it hit the floor.

Elena gasped, "Nice save." She stated as he handed her the bottle, making sure her hand was around it before releasing it.

She giggled to herself for the common mistake, she could be so clumsy sometimes.

"I like you, you know how to laugh," Damon said across from her, surprising her with his change in mood. She somehow had thought he'd be bothered by her klutziness.

", and you make me smile which is something that hasn't happened in a very long time." He said leaning across the bar. Elena paused and took a bite of her cheeseburger processing his words.

"Why is that?" she asked intrigued by his forwardness to share.

"Like you I've had my own fair share of tragedy." He stated, taking another sip from his beer.

"What kind of tragedy?" she asked.

"I lost my mother few years back, but I'm sure Stefan told you that." He said shrugging and wiping off the counter with a stray rag under the bar avoiding her eyes.

Elena's brain flashed back to reality and realized that she had in fact remembered being there for Stefan. She had known he'd lost his mother, but somehow she hadn't made the connection from Stefan to Damon until now.

"How did she die?" she asked carefully, hoping not to upset him any further. She knew how hard it had been for her to discuss her parents' death, and Stefan had never wanted to speak to her about it.

"Cancer, she had contracted it my first year in college. I always assumed it was because of the stress she'd been put through in the divorce."

"What happened Damon? I mean if you don't mind me asking, how are you and Stefan related?" she asked warily. She wanted to know more about him, but she knew that a bar was hardly the place for it.

"My father, Giuseppe Salvatore was her husband, and a controlling dick. I can say that because I knew he was. He left my mom alone a lot, and I never really saw him as father of the year. When I was around six she met and had an affair with John McGuire, which in turn brought about Stefan. You can imagine how that went over at home. Father was furious, and left her. I was seven years old when she had Stefan."

"I knew he'd lost his mother, but I didn't' put it together until now. I'm sorry Damon."

Damon looked up from his bottle with questioning eyes.

"You lost her too." She continued, grabbing his hand and giving him a comforting smile.

He smiled back stating, "It was a long time ago." He shrugged adding, "I don't think it ever goes away, missing the ones you love. All you know is that there's a hole in your heart where someone you loved was supposed to be."

Elena felt her heart contract as she heard him talk about his mother. She knew exactly how he felt, and she couldn't help feeling an unfathomable connection to him. Her thumb continued to stroke the smooth skin of his hand as her eyes bore into his. She wanted to take away his pain. The pain she had felt for so long. The kind that she knew could cripple you forever.

"Damon, I know you must hear this all the time, but I really do understand how you feel." Elena said.

"I know." He replied looking into her eyes. He noticed a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail drifting in front of her eyes, and reached to stoke it off her face. He smiled as he heard a hitch in her breath again as their skins met once more. Flashes of their shared moments rushed through Elena's mind and she suddenly longed to be closer to him.

"Well isn't this cozy." Came a voice from beside her, and Elena cringed knowing who it was. Damon's hand dropped and his face turned firm and uninviting.

"Hello brother." Came Damon's reply from behind the counter, as Stefan McGuire took a seat next to Elena forming a very awkward triangle.

****NOTE******

**Well there's the explosion. Tell me what you think about Elena's father being Alaric. I just really hated the idea of her with a father as horrible as Jonathan Gilbert so I improvised. Hope you like the fluff and backstory from Damon as well. Next up is more Stefan/Damon/Elena angst. Who's ready?! lol. ~iHeart1202**


	16. Chapter 16

"What we got is straight overdue, go find somebody new…if your lips are moving then your lyin, lyin, lyin baby."~Meghan Trainor, Lips Are Movin'

Ch.16

"What are you doing here Stefan?" Damon asked while shooting icy glares through his brother. Elena was his, and he was prepared to keep it that way. He didn't need Stefan swooping in and getting into her head again. Especially after the sudsy rendezvous they had just had this morning.

"I was just stopping in to see Elena. A little birdie told me it was your first shift today." Stefan stated turning towards Elena and dismissing Damon completely.

Elena looked between the two brooding brothers hesitantly. She had just finished a bite of her burger, and Damon could see she was having difficulty keeping it down. Luckily her eyes told him everything he needed to know, she couldn't stand Stefan either.

She swallowed and opened her mouth to say, "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Well I know that we left things a little up in the air yesterday, I wanted to know your answer." Stefan said in a silky low voice. Then he did something Damon couldn't believe, his hand went to rest against her cheek and cradled her face. His thumb stroking her soft chin as if it was his to caress.

Damon's stomach lurched seeing his brother touch Elena right in front of him. She shouldn't let him say such things. He couldn't believe he was making up such a bold face lie right in front of his face.

"I know for a fact Elena was with me most of yesterday. You can't possibly expect me to believe that you're being in town had any effect on her." Damon let out in a rush while crossing his arms across his chest attempting to stop his fist from punching him right between the eyes.

Stefan dropped his hand and reluctantly turned towards his brother. With his hand resting on his thigh and his arm leaning against the bar as though it belonged there.

"Right you are brother, but you said _most _of the day. Elena didn't think to mention our shared moment when she was with you yesterday did she?"

Damon hesitated. Stefan had to be bluffing, but when he looked at Elena's red face he could tell something had indeed gone on. Her eyes wouldn't meet his, and for the first time, Damon began to doubt her feelings for him. Was she just using him to get Stefan back?

"Go on Elena, I'm sure he's dying to know what we did on your front porch yesterday." Stefan said.

Damon felt a surge of anger rush through him towards the burnette beauty before him. He needed an answer, and he needed one right now.

"Elena," he said his eyes boring into her bowed head waiting for a contradiction that would never come. "Tell me it's not true. Tell me you didn't see him alone yesterday."

Elena pushed away her plate of uneaten food, and looked up into Damon's piercing blue orbs. Damon knew her answer before she even said it out loud; her tear sheened eyes said everything.

"He did. He kissed me, but I can explain." She said, but Damon wasn't having any of it. She shared a moment with him on their porch? He refused to let his mind go to the fact that he too had kissed her there.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. Guess you have a lot more in common with my brother than meets the eye. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then." Damon stated and stomped off.

He decied he'd had enough of work today, and left out the back door without a second glance. Starting his car he figured it was just as well; if Rick had seen him near Elena he'd have his job in a second. That wouldn't be a problem now. Knowing what he'd learned from his old friend had been something he had instantly wanted to share with Elena. In fact he had felt it was his right as her confidant to explain that she wasn't alone anymore. Now he couldn't care less, remembering as he had turned around one last time to see Stefan sneaking his hand around her waist and laying a kiss on her cheek. His heart had shattered into a million jagged pieces. Pressing down on the accelerator, he chose from here on out Elena Gilbert would get nowhere near his heart again.

* * *

><p>Elena couldn't believe what had happened. One minute she was sitting, and eating her lunch while flirting with Damon. Then Stefan was there and saying all these things…She remembered feeling nauseated as he dropped the hint to Damon that something had happened between them.<p>

Sure if this had been under normal boyfriend-girlfriend circumstances Damon would have shrugged off the 'kiss' completely. As it was now though, Elena didn't blame him for storming off. She had hurt him after their lovemaking at The Quarry, and still hadn't found the time to explain her feelings.

This was going from bad to worse in two seconds flat. Damon stormed off, and Stefan would his hand around her waist whispering in her ear,

"I knew you'd make the right choice. You always do." While placing a wet kiss on her cheek.

Now she was the one livid.

Stefan had come in unannounced and singlehandedly ruined everything between her and Damon. Even after their shared time this morning, she knew Damon wouldn't understand. She needed to find him and talk to him now before it was too late.

Ignoring Stefan's attempt at romantic tactics she pulled herself away from him and looked around for Damon. She didn't see him, and she knew that he must have left the room. She sighed in frustration as Stefan turned her around to face him once more.

"Elena look at me. You know me. You don't know him. Trust me, Damon is used to getting any girl to fall for him. You shouldn't feel hurt by his outburst. He'll get over you in two minutes, just wait." Stefan said with a smirk.

Elena had had enough.

"Don't you ever compare yourself to him again you arrogant backstabbing jackass!"

She raised her hand and struck Stefan across the face.

"We are never going to be anything _ever_ again. Leave me the hell alone!" Elena said as she stormed away.

Walking towards the double doors again she was relieved to discover that for the first time that day Stefan hadn't tried to grab her. He had let her leave, and it felt freeing. As she reached the doors she heard a commotion behind her and realized why Stefan hadn't come after her, and it had everything to do with her brother.

Jeremy had come to her rescue, obviously seeing Stefan there had rubbed him the wrong way. She assumed after the slap he had come to her aide, restraining Stefan so he couldn't follow her. Stefan of course did not receive this well.

"Get the fuck off me Gilbert!" he screamed as the customers stared on at the spectacle before them. Even Matt had stopped taking orders and was gaping openly at the scene before him.

"Make me dick wad. You touch my sister again and I swear I'll end you."

"This has nothing to do with you. Go take out the trash."

"That's exactly what I'm doing." replied Jeremy as he reached for Stefan, Stefan lurched back to swing his fist into Jeremy's jaw.

Jeremy sensing the swing coming had of course been prepared, and caught his fist. He twisted it and smirked at Stefan's winces and exclamations of pain. Then Elena watched in amazement as Jeremy pelted Stefan right across the face with a hearty punch. Stefan fell to the floor, and blood streamed out of his nose.

"Take that as a warning dick." Said Jeremy as he strode towards Elena and guided her into the back room.

The rest of the day was a blur for Elena. Rick had of course found out about the fight, and suspended Jeremy from working at the Grill for two weeks. Elena was relieved that her only punishment was dish duty and bussing tables the rest of the week. At five, her first shift was finally over, and she knew the first place she would be going. She didn't know where Damon was staying, but the old Salvatore Boarding house was sadly a place she knew well. Many visits to Stefan had been to that location. However, this time she was prepared to see another Salvatore, and beg for him to take her back.

**********************AUTHORS NOTE************************

**WOW 10,400 views on this story! I'm so very happy and ecstatic about this. Thank you all so much for being dedicated readers to this story!**

**Oh man, this had to have been one of the hardest chapters to write, just because of the angst. I think that's why it took so long for me to post it. I needed to get it just right. Do not despair, our Delena will be back…but how long will it take for Elena to win Damon's heart?**

**Keep reading to find out! Be good and review please ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

"I still don't have a reason. And you don't have the time, and it really makes me wonder if I ever gave a fuck about you. Give me something to believe in, cause I don't believe in you anymore. I wonder if it even makes a difference to try, so this is goodbye." Makes Me Wonder, Maroon 5

Ch. 17

Damon entered the boarding house slamming the door shut, and walked towards the mini bar. His face was solemn as he reached for the decanter and poured the amber liquid into the tumbler before him. He lifted the glass to his lips, thinking about the day's events, and drank. Pouring back the drink in one hefty gulp he let the liquid burn down his throat. He appreciated the painful reminder that he was alive. Especially after what he'd just witnessed and heard about Elena.

His thoughts raced through the morning's events like a whirlwind. Their shared stares, heated moments in the kitchen, his hands over her smooth skin, and her moans coming out from her mouth continuously. She had been taunting him to continue, begging him to never stop, and he hadn't wanted to. Their lips and clung to one another, and Damon had felt reassured about her feelings for him. Even after their conversation at the bar about his past, he had been sure she'd wanted him. That was until Stefan had shown up, and destroyed everything. Why was it every time Stefan came to her mind, Damon found he was suddenly forgotten?

Damon's anger seethed as he remembered seeing Stefan kiss Elena's cheek. Perhaps he wouldn't be so depressed and angry right now if she had contradicted the situation somehow. If she had told Stefan to get lost, but no instead he'd seen her lean into the kiss, as his arm pulled her closer. He had seen enough and left. Going to his car he had driven off in a fit of rage and resentment. Stefan didn't deserve her, of that he was sure. The remainder of his afternoon had been spent driving aimlessly, passing the falls and thinking of her. Finally when he had reached a point of pain that felt like agony, he decided he needed a little something stronger to burn away the ache in his chest. So he drove home, and here he stood in front of his fireplace, drinking away his sorrows and wishing he'd never met Elena Gilbert.

Turning towards the fireplace he decided to turn it on and get lost in looking at the flames. Instead he heard rustling behind him and turned to see someone he loathed most in the world at the moment.

"What are you doing here brother?"

"Last I checked…I live here."

"Stefan you haven't lived here in months. What are you doing here?"

"Well I've come to make sure you understood our little conversation earlier." Stefan said going behind the bar and making himself a drink. He looked a little too at home, and Damon was seconds away from kicking him out.

"What part?" Damon spat waiting for the real reason he stood in front of him. He hated the smug look on his face.

"Well as you can clearly see, I'm back for what's mine. I don't just mean this house, I also mean Elena." Stefan stated taking a sip of his drink and sinking into the leather sofa behind him.

Damon gaped at his brother. Clearly his boundaries were in need of being established.

"Stefan, you've made it pretty clear that she wants you and you want her. So what's the problem? I'm sure she'd be more than willing to have Saint Stefan back."

"Just the same," Stefan said, "I think her mind would be…clearer if you weren't around."

"Excuse me?"

"I've already informed you that Elena and I have a past. I intend to change that to the present, but you are clearly standing in the way."

"How'd you figure that?" Damon scoffed looking into the flames, waiting for Stefan to spit out why he was here so he could go up to his room and lock the door.

"After you left, she seemed disagreeable to say the least." Stefan replied wiping his nose again. Damon noticed the gesture and looked at Stefan's face for the first time since he'd come in. He hadn't noticed before the bruising beginning to trace his nose, nor the dried blood on his shirt. Maybe he had missed something.

"What happened to you?"

"Jeremy got hot under the collar, that's besides the point."

"Why would little Gilbert come after you?" Damon said, setting down his glass and walking towards Stefan. He wanted to look into his eyes, to make sure he was telling him the truth. Stefan had a past history of spinning things his way, but Damon had figured out his tells over the years. He didn't want to miss a bit of this.

"Elena may have seemed a bit hostile to my advances."

"Really?" Damon said, attempting to stifle the joy bubbling up towards his heart. Perhaps Elena had resisted him, and he just hadn't seen it? He suddenly regretted leaving before the show. He would have loved to see Little Gilbert lay into his baby bro. Family or not he needed a good punch and Damon was glad that he for once didn't have to do the dirty work.

"Anyway, I have a proposition for you," Stefan stated, rising from the couch and standing directly in front of him.

"You can keep this house, if you let me have Elena."

Damon's mouth dropped as his mind reeled. He couldn't possibly be serious could he?

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, from now on if you back off from Elena I won't continue with my move on gaining the Boarding house. I'll drop all leads and you can keep it."

Damon couldn't believe it would have been that easy for him to get rid of his brother's tactics on taking the property, but was it worth losing Elena? His heart immediately wanted to fight against it; she had been constantly on his mind for days. The simple thought of giving her up made his chest throb, but the house had been his mother's. He quickly decided, knowing there would be regrets but Elena would be fine. After all, he didn't even know if she felt the same way about him that he felt for her. He had to make the choice that was best for him.

"Fine, if that's what it takes to get rid of you."

"You know you're not fooling anyone," Stefan spat, "You love her Damon."

"I do, and I thought I could win her from you fair and square. She didn't want me. It's for the best. I'm better at being the bad guy anyway." Damon said as he raised his glass and left the room. His feet climbed the stairs and before he knew it, he was in the safety of his own room. He locked the door and undressed, ready to slip under the covers of his bed and get lost in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Elena drove toward the Salvatore boarding house with only Damon on her mind. She knew she'd needed to see him the moment he left, but Rick had been very strict about her finishing her first shift, and since Jeremy had been suspended she couldn't afford to leave early. So she spent the rest of the day waiting until finally her shift was over and she was able to leave. Jeremy had decided to walk home, and let Elena take the SUV. She had been relieved and raced to the Boarding house to see Damon.<p>

He had seemed so upset by her run in with Stefan, and she was afraid he had jumped to the wrong conclusion. She wanted to be with Damon, not Stefan and she had decided once and for all that she was done with him. She needed a fresh start, and deep down she knew Damon would be the one to give her that.

As Elena reached the front of the house, she knocked on the large wooden door. Hoping that Damon would answer so she could throw herself into his arms, kiss him, and beg for his forgiveness. She hoped deep down he would understand and forget the whole afternoon fiasco.

However, instead of Damon answering the door she stood there looking into the other brother's eyes.

"Hello Elena, come on in." He grinned, motioning her inside.

Elena was stunned. She hadn't seen Stefan here in ages, and yet here he was, welcoming her into the Salvatore Boarding house.

"Stefan? What are you doing here? Where's Damon?" she asked, looking confused.

"He's upstairs. We've worked out an arrangement while I'm here. Please come in."

She walked in tentatively, glancing around the corner and up the stairs for Damon. Stefan shut the door behind them and walked up behind her. She turned around to discover him right next to her, his eyes boring into hers. She knew the look he was giving her, and it made her skin crawl.

"Stefan, don't even think about it. I'm only here to see Damon. I told you I never want to go there with you again, or was my brother's fist too subtle?" she said taking a step back towards the stairs, and glaring at him.

"No I got the message loud and clear, but something tells me you'll reconsider. You see Damon isn't interested anymore. He's got someone…I mean something else preoccupying his mind right now. I wouldn't waste your time."

"You're lying." She stating, deciding to call him out on his bluff.

"Nope, go ahead and see for yourself. He's even locked himself in his room to talk to her. Oh Damon!" Stefan yelled up the stairs, "Elena's here."

"Leave me the hell alone!" Damon yelled from a distance. Elena's heart sunk at Damon's words. She didn't want to believe Stefan because she was sure he would say anything to hinder her relationship with his brother. However, after hearing Damon's voice, she couldn't stop the nagging feeling inside telling her he might be right.

"I guess I better go then." She said and went to leave.

"Ok Elena, don't be a stranger." Stefan said as his hand went to caress her cheek. Elena jerked away and stomped out of the house deciding her feet couldn't carry her away from that place fast enough.

**((((((HUGS))))))) I know that was an angsty chapter…sorry. I promise there is a delena light at the end of this tunnel. Just you wait ;)**

**Keep reading/reviewing! Thanks again! ~iHeart1202**


	18. Chapter 18

_"I wish we could go back, and remember what we were fighting for, I wish you knew that I miss you too much to be mad anymore. I wish you were right here, right now, its all good, I wish you would." ~ I Wish You Would, Taylor Swift_

Ch. 18

"Order up"

"Coming!" Elena rasped out grabbing an empty tray and loading it for table five. The past two weeks has been a whirlwind. After leaving the boarding house she knew she needed to find a way to reach Damon. She'd called over and over again, but received no reply.

Today was no exception. Damon still seemed to be avoiding her again. For the past couple of weeks he hadn't given Elena any time to explain herself. In fact it was as if he had written her off completely, and it was crippling her. Even now, as he came towards her while she held a loaded tray, she could tell he was distant. The only hope she found was in his eyes. The eyes that still seemed to rake over her body and gaze at her longingly. For a moment she stood in his sights her breath held waiting for him to say something. Yet he never did. He simply reached across her, grabbing a few stray menus behind her and left. Elena gave up and sighed going off to deliver her food.

She hated this. She needed to tell him how she felt. She longed to explain to him that her body craved his at night. That her mind continued to make up fantasies about him daily. That although she'd thought she wanted Stefan, his wasn't the name she groaned out after release anymore. She needed him, and these past two weeks had just about driven her mad with desire. Seeing him and not being able to touch him had been agony. Although rationally she knew nothing physical hindered her from grabbing him and telling him how she felt there were other things that seemed to always get in the way.

Alaric for instance was always assigning her to shifts that were on different rotations from his. She had assumed Damon had requested this and so she chose not to mention it. She had been in hot water enough as it was...because of some other hot sudsy water..

Another distraction had been her brother Jeremy. After his run in with Stefan he'd been obscenely broody, and depressed. She couldn't figure out if it was because of her or something else. Whatever the case, her nights consisted of babysitting him, to make sure he was ok. They mostly played video games with Bonnie and passed out hours later only to wake up for work. Then when she got to work she would have to endure the same old broody stares and comments from Alaric about her responsibilities.

In spite of everything going wrong one thing did seem to be going right today. Stefan would be leaving for pre enrollment at Whitmore, which meant no more stalking her at work or at home. She really wished he'd get the hint soon and move on, but he could be very persistent when he wanted to be.

"Hello beautiful." Stefan said from behind her.

_Like now for example_, Elena thought as she whipped her high ponytail around to smack him in the face.

"Whoa watch it." He said waiting for her to apologize. She didn't, instead she walked past him ready to go on her break.

"Elena where are you going?"

"On break. I only get thirty minutes." She said, while removing her apron and heading for the bathroom. She hopped he wouldn't follow her, but she wouldn't put it past him. He definitely needed a reboot on personal boundaries. Choosing to be more direct she turned around once more stating, " Stefan, I'm going into the bathroom. When I come out you won't be here so...thanks for stopping by."

"You didn't even let me get out what I was gonna say. You can come with me to Whitmore. I looked into having you enroll there for your freshman year. It's the perfect solution; we'll never have to be apart."

Elena sighed, reaching the door of the bathroom and turned to look at Stefan. His eyes were so full of false hope, and all she wanted to to was crush him into oblivion.

"Stefan maybe you didn't understand me. I'm not going to college. I can't. Jeremy needs me, and you really don't seem to understand that I just don't feel that way about you anymore."

Stefan took a step back, seemingly hurt. Elena didn't care. He'd been gone for almost two years, and she wasn't about to race off with him anywhere after how he treated her. Glancing behind him, Elena noticed a pair of bright blue orbs looking in her direction. Staring into them she suddenly felt at peace as their eyes locked across the room. Her heart sped up as she watched him move closer towards her.

"What are you looking at?!" Stefan spat, and turned just in time to see Damon striding towards him.

"Is there a problem here?" Damon asked. Elena couldn't help but note the protective edge in his voice.

"Just talking to my girl on her break." Stefan said smugly. Elena's mouth dropped. That was the last thing she needed. Stefan spinning lies about them being together when they clearly weren't.

"I'm not your girl." She said sternly looking at Stefan. She had had enough of his cheap theatrics. He wasn't going to scare Damon away from her again. Not this time.

Damon seemingly apathetic spoke towards his brother, "Well your girl or not, she's still on the clock so I'm going to have to ask you to keep your personal business at bay until later."

"Excuse me?" Stefan said taking a step towards Damon, attempting to appear defensive. It wasn't working too well, as Damon's muscles seemed to be bulging out of his dark blue shirt today. Elena couldn't help herself as she took him in. His rock hard body begging to be touched, and she longed to feel it again pressed up against hers. She decided she wasn't ready for this close proximity, especially if they were going to continue this pissing contest.

"Well while you two figure out where I should go, I'm going to be in here." She said, motioning to the ladies restroom and disappearing inside.

Moments later she began washing her hands, and looked up into the mirror. Her eyes filled with lust and her red cheeks gave her away, as she continued to think about Damon. She couldn't believe he'd spoken to her again. Well not her per say, but on her behalf. It had been so long, and she had missed his protectiveness so much lately.

Turning on the water she wet her hand and placed it on the back of her neck attempting to calm her nerves. Reaching for a paper towel she heard the door to her right swung open. Dropping her hand she gasped as she noticed Damon enter, and quickly lock the door behind him. His heated gaze bored through hers and before she knew it his lips had claimed her own, and his hands were clutching the sides of her face as if his life depended on it. Elena moaned and melted into the kiss, forcing every emotion she'd felt the past couple of weeks into it. Her heart, her passion, and every emotion she'd had for this man was fulfilled once again, and she never wanted it to stop.

Her hands went to grasp the sides of his face, deepening the kiss even more. Her fingers getting lost in his dark locks as his hands drifted down to caress the sides of her waist. Pushing her back, he forced her body into the hard porcelain sink behind them. Lifting her up to sit on the sink, her legs quickly wrapped around his waist, and he groaned feeling the heat coming from her center. Suddenly, his hands slightly lifted her dark red top, as his hands slowly skimmed the silky smoothness of her skin. Elena bucked her hips in between their heated moans, and Damon found himself withdrawing slowly from her embrace.

"God…..Elena…..I shouldn't do this." He gasped in between kisses. His tongue laving the insides of her mouth, as his lips massaged her own.

"Do what?" Elena questioned, seemingly useless to logical reasoning. Damon was kissing her, and she never wanted him to stop.

"Kiss someone who doesn't want me." Damon said, pulling back and looking into her eyes once more.

"Damon," Elena's voice broke. She needed to tell him, and now she wasn't wasting any time.

"You're wrong Damon. I don't want him. I want you. I've been trying to tell you for weeks but you haven't let me." She said stroking the side of his face with her thumb, her fingers curled around his neck playing with his dark silky hair.

"It's only been you Damon."

"How can I believe you?" he asked, leaning over her on the basin, his hands on either side of her as his eyes fixated on hers.

"Because its the truth. Damon, please." She said grabbing his arm and looking into his eyes. "We've already lost too much time. I don't want to waste another minute of it. Life's too short."

At that Damon's eyes looked into hers one final time, and Elena saw his resolve break as he reached for her once more to claim her lips with his. She accepted his kiss, knowing he was finally irrevocably hers.

******************NOTE***********************

**AAAAHHHHH *fangirl moment* I so LOVED writing this chapter! I got the idea after last nights episode, and I couldn't help myself. I know I should wait but…I'm going to give it to you anyway. Happy early Valentines day present. I hope you enjoyed the read! Here's to more steamy DELENA moments to come! :D**

**-but what about Stefan's threat? Will this mean taking back the boarding house? Only time will tell…other characters soon to return as well to stir the pot. Enjoy!**

**PS a BIG THANKS to all my readers and especially my reviewers! You all are so awesome, and I truly couldn't do this without you. love you!**


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm outta my mind. Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning…"

All of Me, John Legend

Ch. 19

Damon moaned into Elena's mouth and ran his hands through her hair, cradling her head in his hands. He couldn't believe he'd waited so long to touch her. Every inch of her under his hands made every nerve inside him come alive. She'd finally told him she'd wanted him and only him, and his resolve had shattered. It didn't matter to him now what Stefan would think. All he knew was that he wanted her.

Her hips were starting to slowly grind against his, and he was losing by the second. He didn't want to be the voice of reason, but he knew they would have to stop soon, or he would take her right here and now.

Something inside stopped him. He knew their first time had been at the Quarry, and after she'd admitted her feelings he no longer wanted to claim her like a daily conquest. He wanted to make love to her, to show her how much she meant to him. He wanted to cherish her, and he couldn't do that against a sink in the woman's restroom. He also knew if Rick walked in on them doing the nasty he'd lose his job in a second, and possibly a friend. Memories flooded as he remembered his secret about Elena being his daughter, and he finally found the strength he needed to pull away.

Kissing her one final time, he let his tongue tangle with hers and then he regretfully stepped back. He smirked as he took in her appearance before him. Her shirt was lifted to display her smooth stomach, and her once high ponytail was now pulled down almost undone. Her lips were swollen from kissing him, and he loved how her eyes continued to stare into his own.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked perplexed. He knew she hadn't wanted him to stop. He didn't want to either.

"I just think we need to stop now before we end up going farther," he said. He smiled as he saw her almost pout at his words.

"Damon, I told you it's only been you. What else is there holding you back? I'm right here. I want this. You want this. So stop fighting it." She said reaching out and caressing his face. He sighed into her touch. He loved the feel of her skin on his…

Damon's hands made fists holding him back from touching her. No he wouldn't, he couldn't not yet. She deserved to know the truth. He wasn't going to be the one to withhold this information from her anymore.

"I can't. Not here. I know you don't understand but there is someone here that would not appreciate me fucking you in the bathroom."

"Who? Jeremy? He definitely wouldn't care. In fact I'm sure he's done it a few times in the back room with Vicki so no harm done." Elena said while lowering her shirt to reveal some major cleavage. She was playing dirty and he knew it. She attempted to fix her hair, and then gave up turning around and pulling her hair tie out so that Damon watched her hair fall in soft waves around her. He practically moaned as she went to fix her lip-gloss in the mirror, making her lips go into a "O" position. He fought for control over his thoughts about those lips on another part of his anatomy.

"No not Jeremy. Rick." Damon stated, slowly starting to lose the battle inside, as he caught wind of her floral scent pulling him towards her.

"Rick? Ok I see how that might be a problem…" she said turning around she pulled him close by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Can I see you later then?" she said pressing her breasts against his chest and making him wrecked with need.

Damon wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything Rick had told him about Elena, but the words died in his throat as he stood looking into her big doe eyes. How could he ruin her happiness? She was practically glowing, and he didn't want to be the one to stop her from being happy.

"Yes. Come by the house tonight. Stefan will be gone, and we can talk then."

He said while doing his best to contain the bulge from growing any more in his pants.

"You want to talk about two weeks ago, fine talk." She said crossing her arms and taking a step back.

"Here's the thing Elena I don't know what to say. Or do, or think. All I know is that right now. I want to rip your clothes off right here in the middle of this room, and kiss every square inch of your body while a bunch of people that are eating listen, wishing they were us." He stated licking his bottom lip and imagining the taste of her on his tongue. He could practically see her come right in front of him.

"That's probably a bad idea right?" Damon breathed, his arm lifted over her head, trapping their bodies together against one of the stalls

"Damon…" Elena breathed out…her lips were so close to his and he would have kissed them had it not been for the loud knocking on the door.

"Hey! Could someone please open this door?" A familiar voice came out from behind the wooden door. Damon grunted and went to slide the lock out from the latch. Elena hastily fixed her clothes and hid behind a stall, waiting for the girl in question to go away.

"Oh…I thought this was the ladies." Croaked out the girls' voice. She sounded very familiar and very drunk. Damon looked her over and suddenly realized the similarities between her and Donovan.

"Vicki?" came Elena's voice from behind him, as she emerged from a stall.

Damon went into panic, wanting to tell Elena to go back into hiding, but she was already going to meet with the girl in front of him.

"Oh my God Elena?!" the girl squealed out as she strode past Damon to give Elena a hug. Elena patted her on the back, and looked into Damon's eyes with alarm. He assumed this wasn't someone that Elena expected a hug from often.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, "I thought you were in Bermuda?"

"Well…that was a bust." Stated Vicki as she slowly walked to the sink, turning on a faucet and getting a paper towel for her head. Damon stood transfixed in the room, wanting to leave but waiting for an explanation.

He looked at Elena and mouthed, "Who is she?" Elena whispered a reply, "Matt's sister." Before turning to help the inebriated girl.

Damon turned on his heel and headed for his office. Donovan wasn't at work today, so he would have to give him a call. He wasn't going to stand and wait around while Elena played the Good Samaritan card. Something told him this was going to be upsetting news for Donovan. He needed to reach him and fast before things got any worse.

Two steps before he hit his office he heard his name being called out. It was Alaric from the bar, and he turned just in time to see a fist fight break out between Jeremy and a very tanned frat boy. From the looks of it, blood had been spilt, and he was running to get to the situation as fast as he could.

"Get off of me dick!" screamed Jeremy as the man pinned him to the ground.

"You're the dick! Calling my girl a whore! You should be taught a lesson." The man said lifting a bottle to bring it down over Jeremy's head. Damon seemed to reach the man just in time to knock the bottle out of his hands. There was a loud crash and then Alaric was grabbing the boy off Jeremy and pulling him towards the exit.

Damon bent down to offer Jeremy a hand up, noticing that he'd been layed out on the floor.

"Damn it little Gilbert. You had one day left before coming back. Why'd you have to pull this shit?" he bent down picking Jeremy up off the floor and pulling him into a nearby booth. Jeremy grunted and sighed out, "Because I love her." Before passing out completely.

Damon sighed and looked up to see Elena rushing to the scene with tears in her eyes and Vicki following closely behind her.

"Oh no…Jeremy!" she cried out, sliding into the booth next to him and stroking his face.

"What the hell happened?" she asked Damon. He went to speak, until he heard Vicki behind him explain, "Me. I happened."

******************************AUTHORS NOTE**********************************************

**Well there you have it Vicki Donovan is finally back from her world wind walk about…and broken little Gilbert's heart…if only there could be someone to come pick up the pieces… (Bonnie! *cough*) anyways I hope you liked the chapter. Lots more smut/sexiness from Damon and Elena to come so don't you worry!**

**Keep reading! Be good and review ;)**


End file.
